


四维拼图

by bloodyrose



Category: Hannibal (TV), 白夜追凶 | Day and Night (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:37:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyrose/pseuds/bloodyrose
Summary: 汉尼拔为关宏峰治疗黑暗恐惧症





	1. Chapter 1

213结案之后，关宏峰竟然摆起了谱，周巡明里暗里的表达他和上面都希望关宏峰能够回支队继续主持工作，他呢也愿意继续给关队长打下手，可关宏峰没说接受也没说拒绝，就这么一直吊着。最近难得风平浪静，大家聚在一起吃一顿饭，权当庆功了，周巡想着，几杯酒下去，怎么也要给老关搞定，可他竟然迟迟没有出现，分明是不想赏脸了。  
  
周巡踩灭了烟头，拨通了老关的电话，响了n声之后，终于被接起来了。  
  
"哎，老关，你在哪呢啊？你赶紧给我过来，就等你一个了，啊。"  
  
"我在津港国际机场。"关宏峰有些气喘吁吁，"刚过了安检，马上要登机了，聚餐我去不了了。"  
  
"啊？"周巡想到老关要躲，可是也不至于躲这么远吧？  
"你这是……要去哪啊？"  
  
"你也知道，我有些遗留的问题，亚楠给我联系了个医生，在巴尔的摩，我这就去看看。"  
  
那你都没想着要告诉我一声？我要是不打这个电话，你就这么一声不吭的就走了？周巡觉得自己肚子里的火蹭的就窜了上来，刚想发作，可又不知道怎么发作，要在以前，可能会埋怨一句不讲究，可是现在两个人的关系全靠周巡不要老脸地维持着，开句玩笑都怕对方想多了，最后只能闷闷的问了一句，"去多久啊？"  
  
"看情况吧，顺利的话一两个月就够了。"  
听了这话周巡的火不仅灭了个干净，还灌进了一肚子雨水，又咸又冷，对面还浑然不觉，继续操着四平八稳的语气说飞机要起飞了就先挂了。  
  
脚下的烟头已经被碾成了屑，身后小汪给他满上了一杯，正招呼他回桌，周巡接过酒杯一碰，还没等那小子马屁拍完，就仰起头一口气干了。

  
入了秋，津港一片晴空万里，周队的办公室却阴云密布，自从庆功宴以来，支队顾问关宏峰就音讯全无，这是辞职了，还是调走了？支队上下都很好奇，但没人敢在周巡面前提。  
  
汪苗敲了敲门，听见里面应了一声，于是探进一个脑袋，只见周队双手交握放在桌上，正襟危坐，但是面前什么东西也没有。  
  
周巡的眼神斜了过来，"有屁快放。"  
  
"施局找。"话刚说完汪苗已经脚底抹油消失在门口。

  
"小周，有个好消息！市局决定让你代表我们参加一个案件侦破新技术的交流会，正好你可以……"  
  
"施局，现在队里这么多事，我哪走得开啊，"长丰最近别说是刑事案件，就连猫猫狗狗都没有走丢的，怕这个借口糊弄不过去，周巡又补了一句，"市局那么多精英，让他们随便挑一个派出去就完了，有什么新技术，我保证带领全队认真学习！"  
  
"你这是什么态度？知不知道出国参加交流的机会多么难得？这不是你一个人的事情，是我们支队的荣誉，人手的问题不需要你操心。"  
  
出国？周巡不禁把目光落到了桌面的文件上，只见封面赫然印着：

_《国际刑侦技术交流会》_  
_约翰霍普金斯大学行为研究实验室_  
_巴尔的摩 马里兰州 美国_

周巡把文件举到面前，又确认了一下，忍不住再次打断对面正在唠叨的领导  
  
"施局，既然组织愿意栽培我，把这样的机会留给我，那我一定不负此行。"  
  
施局瞅着眼前眉飞色舞的小周一头雾水，"你的意思是，你又打算去了？我告诉你，这可不是去玩的，别给我打什么歪主意听见没有。"  
  
"哎哎，您放心。"周巡边应着边抄起文件退了出去。

  
端出了国际的架势，一路上安排的果然十分妥帖，入住的酒店就在港口附近，这个季节游客也不少，沿岸的餐馆开的热热闹闹，周巡找了个露天的酒吧，一边看着天色渐晚，华灯初上，一边感慨着小资情调太矫情，还是不如那些津港码头边小酒馆的烟火气让人心里踏实。  
  
周巡按下心中想要立刻给老关打电话的念头，高亚楠听说周巡要去美国，还特意把莱克特医生回复她的邮件转发给周巡，邮件底部清楚地写明了他在 Bayshore Avenue*[1]的私人诊所的地址，搞得周巡怪不好意思的，自己脑袋一热答应参加这个交流，目的也太明显了，队里上下怎么看他倒是无所谓，但是老关已经走了两个礼拜了，却从并没有主动联系过周巡，自己逼得太紧，会不会适得其反呢？当初他申调回长丰支队，俩人也曾有过心照不宣的日子，他的心思老关早就看出来了，如果现在已经回不去了，就连当面说明白也不配吗？周巡自暴自弃地想。

  
第二天有专门的车把大家拉到霍普金斯大学，负责人霍尔登·福特向大家展示了实验室的最新项目——他们与FBI合作建立起一个犯罪现场重现设施，既可以为实验室提供行为模式的研究材料，也可以用于培训新进FBI探员，这次交流会目的之一也是为了收集世界各地发生的重案要案，吸收到项目建设中去。  
  
设施在大学西边划出的空地上，直接用水泥铺出一片平地，用铁护栏围了起来，中央是一个大厂房，内部用石膏板划分出了各种"样板间"，看起来装修工作尚未完成。  
  
周巡一直跟在队伍后面闲逛，突然听到前面传来窃窃私语的声音，便好奇地看了过去，厂房后门大开，晌午明媚的阳光将厂房内外分成了一明一暗的两个世界，一个身材瘦削的男人背对着他们站在外面的水泥地上，乱蓬蓬的卷发让他的背影显得有些茫然。  
  
霍尔登快步上前与他照面，队伍也跟着移动到了门口，男人侧过脸说话，面色沉静，略低着头像是在耳语。周巡甩甩头帘，把诸如"这个男人挺好看的"这种想法甩出脑海，定睛一看，才发现堆放建筑材料的集装箱附近倒着一具女尸，女尸手里拿着一把枪，周围还有血迹和车辙。  
  
不愧是大项目哈，这犯罪现场还原得也忒逼真了，周巡刚这么想着，只见几辆标着FBI的黑白警车呼啸而过，车上下来一堆身着制服的警员，开始有条不紊的对现场进行勘查，领头的是一个黑人，带着一股不容置疑的气势插入到霍尔登和卷毛的对话中。  
  
讨论似乎很快有了结果，霍尔登带着卷毛向他们走来，"不好意思耽误了大家，这位是我们邀请到的FBI特别探员威尔·格雷厄姆先生，原定于下午一点半在报告厅为大家进行演讲，但如你们所见，这里发生了一起事故，格雷厄姆先生需要协助FBI进行调查，演讲时间调整到三点半，现在大家随我上车吧，吃完午饭我可以带大家参观一下校园，很抱歉给大家带来不便。"  
  
一听是真的有案子，周巡下意识的就开始收集起信息来了，车辙应该是属于不远处一辆白色雪弗兰，那辆车驾驶座上有个人影，救护车没来的话八成也是个死了的，事故？开玩笑呢，这地方偏僻又未完工，监控？不存在的。  
  
直到上了大巴周巡还在出神，大巴启动了，这时本应该"协助调查"的威尔·格雷厄姆也在大家的注视中也上了车，边打电话边往后排走来，坐到了他身边的空位上。  
  
"我已经看过现场了，表面上看和你说的很像，但很多细节又对不上。"  
  
安静的空气里似乎有无数的耳朵对准了他的方向，威尔也像意识到这个问题了一样压低了声音，"我希望能见一见你说的那个人。"  
  
周巡坐的离他最近，近到可以听到电话对面一个略带异国口音的中年男性带着玩味的语气答道："答案会找到你*[2]，你只需等待"

 

[1]除了汉尼拔在 Bayshore Avenue的诊所和威尔在wolftrap的家，其余文中地址均为杜撰。

[2]文中所有带有双关/暗示的话将给出英文版本——The Answer will come to you

 


	2. Chapter 2

关宏峰像往常一样比预约的时间提前五分钟来到了诊所，但今天里屋的门是敞开的，他试探着走了进去，没有像往常一样被汉尼拔礼貌地请进屋让关宏峰有一种擅闯私宅的不适感，尽管已来过数次，他依然无法将这里看作是诊所，这间屋子的装修风格与他的预期大相径庭，主人似乎在肆无忌惮地展示着他精致的品味，并毫不介意由此可能带来与咨询者之间的心理隔阂。  
  
没有发现汉尼拔的身影，关宏峰坐进他通常坐的沙发椅，面前茶几上的平板电脑亮着，页面上是刚刚在霍普金斯大学发生一起凶杀案的新闻，死者为两女一男，FBI已介入调查，照片是从稍远的地方拍的，看着看着，关宏峰的心里突然涌出一些异样的感觉，没来得及细想，就听见屋子上方传来一声轻响，抬眼望去原来是汉尼拔，他正在二层的书柜处，弯腰捡掉下来的东西。  
  
"莱克特医生。"关宏峰站了起来。  
  
汉尼拔听到声音才看了下来，"哦，你来了，抱歉，我忙着查资料没有注意到，请坐。"边说边轻快地从梯子上爬下来，并关掉了大部分的灯光，只剩下墙上几盏壁灯，和茶几上的一盏台灯，发出令人昏昏欲睡的暖黄色。  
  
汉尼拔的剪影转过身发出礼貌而亲切的声音，"你觉得怎么样？"  
  
"有些不适，但还可以忍受。"光源随着咨询次数增多在逐渐调暗，但这才过了两个礼拜，关宏峰并没觉得自己有什么进步，光线越暗他就越不舒服，而且想到这样发展下去，有一天可能会在全黑的环境下进行咨询也让他有些忐忑。  
  
"令人不安，不是吗？"  
被人说中心事，关宏峰不由得一惊，顺着汉尼拔的视线看去，才发现他指的是电脑上的报道。  
  
"我就是在这里取得了医学博士学位，但是从那以后却再也没回去看过，对于过去，大部分的人都会选择遗忘，尤其是那些令人不快的部分，因此我一直非常尊敬您的职业，直视人性的恶而不逃避需要一颗坚韧的心。"汉尼拔拿走了电脑，坐到对面的椅子上，"而我的工作，就是让这样的心战无不胜。"  
  
"但是在我们开始之前，我需要坦白一件事。"汉尼拔轻轻抿了抿嘴唇，露出有些抱歉但并不需要谅解的微笑，"我刚才对你撒了谎，我并不是在查资料，而是在给咨询室的摄像头加装夜视仪，这些录像是我调整咨询方法的重要记录，隐私问题你完全不用担心。"  
  
关宏峰点了点头，他不远万里来美国看心理医生就是不想留下记录，私人医生在这方面更是有严格的行业准则，他并不担心。而且汉尼拔完全可以不跟他坦白摄像头的事，他从来没看过心理医生，不知道是不是所有的心理医生都像汉尼拔·莱克特一样，给人一种既疏离又坦诚的感觉。  
  
"上次我们说到哪里？嗯，在误杀你的同事之后，你有再次回到现场吗？"  
"没有，也没有那个必要，后来技术队做了尸检，剩下的就是很多书面工作。"  
"死是死者的结局，却让生者魂牵梦绕……那些回到作案现场的凶手会不会也是被如此吸引？"  
"我不是凶手…"  
"但你射中了她。"汉尼拔直接打断了他，"如果时光倒流，回到她的命运被决定的那个瞬间，你打算如何拯救自己？"  
…………  
尽管那是封存的记忆，关宏峰却不由自主地开始描绘那天晚上的情景，水泥地，倒在水泥地的伍玲玲；集装箱，倒在集装箱里的男人；雪弗兰，倒在雪弗兰里的霞姐……他突然明白了刚才看新闻时的异样感从何而来，那张照片正因为是从远处拍摄，而将这些元素都囊括在内，这起案子到底与他有什么关系？  
  
汉尼拔一直有意引导他正视那个事件，关宏峰也不想继续逃避下去，如今一个绝好的机会摆在了他眼前，一个模仿犯，一个不同于他的，真正的凶手。如果时光倒流，恐怕也不会比如今逼真几分，而他，他也会是那个曾经不怕黑，也不怕爱与被爱的关宏峰。

  
从诊所出来天色渐暗，但关宏峰头一次感觉到自己的治疗有了进展，便下定决心叫了一辆出租车，前往霍普金斯大学。想要找到案发现场很容易，大厂房在大学古典主义建筑风格中显得十分突兀，随便打听一下便有学生指明了方向。在围栏外转了转，没发现任何人的踪迹，关宏峰便踩着围栏的网翻了进去。  
  
空洞的脚步声回荡在厂房内，一个个隔间显得越发诡异，好像落幕后人潮退去，被定格在时间里的舞台布景。前方越来越黑，关宏峰还是打开了手机照明，身体开始冒虚汗，脑袋却比以往更加清醒，光源触及之处，几条警戒带在风中飒飒抖动，是照片上的那个地方。  
  
现场已经被清理过了，令人遗憾，但也在意料之中，在黑暗的环境中人的想象力就会主动去填补视力所不及的空白，恍惚中关宏峰似乎又回到了伍玲玲死的那一晚，但这一次，她就那么安静地躺在地上，时间仿佛静止了一般。  
  
"如果时光倒流，回到她的命运被决定的那个瞬间，你打算如何拯救自己？"  
关宏峰朝着"自己"所在的集装箱走去。  
  
我想蒙住他的双眼，带着他离开那个黑盒子，去蓝天白云下伍玲玲的墓碑前。  
泪水在他的眼眶里打转，关宏峰堪堪忍住，只听身后吱呀一声，还没来得及反应，集装箱的门被不知什么人从外面合上，落了扣。  
  
是谁？关宏峰冲过去撞门，但为时已晚，对方似乎还不放心，在门上又挂了个锁才离开，难道他被人跟踪了？关宏峰抓起手机想要打电话，可是密闭的铁盒子里完全收不到信号，使劲拍了一阵箱子，但此地过于偏僻，恐怕不会有人路过，他靠着箱子坐了下来，试图平复肾上腺素引起的心跳过速，还会有人来这个地方吗？如果有，是多久以后？手机的电量顶多能撑几个小时，那之后他会一直待在这个伸手不见五指的地方，他又能撑多久？  
  
一开始他还有余力思考，如果这个人是以杀死他为目的，他一个人在美国，根本不必如此大费周章，也许是暗中有人希望他能以某种方式，参与到这起案件中来，至于是以活人还是以尸体的方式，或许对方并不在乎。  
  
后来时间变得异常缓慢，手机电源终于耗尽，黑暗从四面八方蚕食着他，混沌中他仿佛做梦一般回忆起曾经进行心理咨询时的情景，他听到自己的声音，在不断讲述伍玲玲遇害事件的细节，从周巡的角度，从伍玲玲的角度，还有一次，从旁观者的角度，他说："关宏峰被从后方勒住脖子，匕首划开了他的脸。"那种感觉很奇妙，说的时候他仿佛就离开了自己的身体，像一个灵魂，飘在那一晚的上空……如果人死之前真的有走马灯，他的这个也太敷衍了，竟然没有关宏宇、高亚楠、小饕餮……这里只有周巡，一个穿着警服拿着枪全程状况外的周巡，一个小心翼翼地靠近支离破碎的他，却不知怎样拼回去的周巡……  
  
关宏峰逐渐失去了意识。


	3. Chapter 3

大巴带他们到市中心的一家饭店，午饭相当丰盛，周巡吃的很开心，早已经将命案抛之脑后，他又不是世界警察，干嘛操那份闲心，大家边吃边聊，已经熟悉了很多，话题从各自家乡转为大家都乐于了解的八卦——威尔·格雷厄姆。他本人没来吃饭，在大巴路过某个大街的时候就下车了。  
  
不听不知道，一听周巡才发现，原来这个威尔在美国也是赫赫有名的一位，像吸铁石一样吸引着各路警察，罪犯，心理学家。  
  
"这次的事绝对不是小事，每次有他在的地方，都是变态连环杀手的杰作。"明尼苏达州来的那位开始激动的讲起他们那发生的伯劳鸟一案，并绘声绘色的描述一个女孩被插到鹿角上，女孩的外貌特征完全符合霍布斯的要求，但是威尔一去就知道这件是模仿犯干的。  
"什么同理心，要我说是个灵媒还差不多，毕竟天才跟疯子只有一步之遥。"  
"他要是真疯了，那帮心理学家还不排队要去捅捅他的脑子。"  
"哈哈，已经晚了，莱克特医生已经预定了。"  
"莱克特医生？"周巡想起了邮件的落款，不禁插嘴。  
"怎么，你也知道？"弗吉尼亚来的那位解释道，"老跟变态杀手连线，不看心理医生怎么撑得住？"  
  
嗯……看来做侧写真的是一件损害精神的事，周巡心想，回去也应该劝老关多看看心理医生。

三点半威尔准时开始讲课，周巡发现这帮人背地里对威尔嗤之以鼻的，到了上课的时候却一个比一个听的认真，下课了那几个美国的还争先恐后的去套近乎，握着人家的手不放。周巡越发觉得来这简直是浪费生命，这些玩意就应该老关来学，不如去诊所堵人，运气好堵到他就叫他替我来开会。  
  
心动不如行动，第二天上午的自由讨论他签了名就走，正想离开校园，远远就看见威尔拿着一个大断线钳急匆匆往前跑，心里有种不好的预感，便隔了一段距离跟着，果然是奔着之前的案发现场去的。  
  
贴着厂房的墙偷偷看过去，威尔正使了全身的力气在绞集装箱上的大锁，难道说这锁不是他们清理现场之后锁上的吗？那边锁终于弄断了，威尔急忙打开集装箱进去，周巡正好奇，对方似乎刚进去就出来了，他只好重新躲回去。  
  
"你是周巡吧，能帮我一个忙吗？"威尔冲着他躲藏的方向气喘吁吁的喊道。  
  
艹，这就尴尬了，跟踪被发现不说，还被指名道姓的认出来了。可是我也没跟他套近乎啊，周巡边纳闷边一脸尬笑地走了过去，"哟，这不是格雷厄姆教授嘛。"  
  
威尔没有开玩笑的心情，指着集装箱里对周巡说："帮我把他抬出来吧。"  
  
周巡走了进去，看清了那个倒在地上的人，他觉得他的心跳已经停止了，一半是因为惊讶，一半是因为恐惧。  
"老关？！"周巡扑到地上扶起关宏峰的上身，对方毫无反应，周巡探他的脉搏，但手抖的什么也没摸出来。  
  
"他还活着。"威尔适时地补充道，和周巡一左一右架起了关宏峰靠在集装箱外面。  
  
又叫了几声，关宏峰依旧没有反应，周巡跪在地上，抬头看向威尔，仿佛是在恳求，"医院，他需要去医院，他有那个黑暗恐惧症，他会休克的。"  
老天听到了他的愿望，一辆黑色福特开了进来，上面走下来的是案发当天看见的那个黑人。  
  
"杰克，他还活着，我想我们应该先把他送到附近的医院。"

  
仿佛是刚被打捞上来的溺水之人，关宏峰感到自己的意识慢慢浮出水面，看到自己躺在病床上，得出自己还活着的结论，然后他侧过头，看到了周巡一个眼看就要咧开的笑容，得出自己刚恢复意识  
神智不清产生了幻觉的结论，于是又闭上了眼睛。  
  
但那个"幻觉"发出了呱噪的声音，"哎哎老关老关，你别睡，你醒醒。" 边说还边在他输液中的胳膊上动手动脚。  
  
"你怎么来了。"关宏峰说出口才发现自己嗓子不听使唤。  
  
周巡没听清，于是巴巴的凑了过来。  
关宏峰瞅了瞅周巡近在咫尺的脸，微微调整了一下角度，冲着他耳朵吹气道："我渴了。"  
  
"哎呦，你瞅我，这就给你倒。"周巡嗖的站了起来，走出了病房。  
关宏峰看着他发红的耳根，嘴角不由自主的弯了弯，在心里轻叹了一声。

  
周巡拿着水回到病房时，FBI那两位—杰克·克劳福德和威尔·格雷厄姆正在跟关宏峰进行自我介绍。  
"你为何会出现在那个地方？"杰克问。  
  
关宏峰拿过周巡的水喝了一口，"我在新闻上看到了这起案子，有点好奇。"  
  
杰克很明显对这个答案并不满意，"那我这样问吧，昨天一天，你都在哪里？做了什么？和谁在一起？"  
  
"你什么意思？怀疑他是凶手？"周巡插到两人之间，盯着杰克，但对方不为所动。  
  
"我们需要排除他的嫌疑，这是标准程序。"威尔打破沉默。  
  
关宏峰拽着周巡的夹克后襟让他坐到了床边，不论是何人设下的局，他关宏峰成了棋子，却也心甘情愿加入这场游戏。  
"从昨晚到今天上午，我一直待在Argyle St的公寓，十一点半我出门，在Johnson’s吃了午餐，然后去Bayshore Ave进行心理咨询，五点，我打车前往霍普金斯大学，大概六点多到案发现场。我住的公寓出入口有监控，打车的小票在我外套的兜里，至于心理咨询……"  
  
"是汉尼拔，我们可以找他作证。"威尔看向杰克。  
  
"汉尼拔？"杰克皱了皱眉，"我只相信自己看到的。"说着拿起手机暂时离开了病房。  
  
周巡白眼一翻，二郎腿一翘，"我说老关，那案子就在我眼皮底下我都不看，你自己倒上赶着凑热闹，还险些把命给搭进去。"  
"这并不是巧合。"关宏峰用眼神阻止了周巡继续说教。  
"这是一封邀请函。"威尔喃喃道。  
  
周巡觉得很烦躁。

  
杰克回来了，汉尼拔存有昨天他们咨询时的录像，可以提供给FBI，但必须经过关宏峰的同意。  
关宏峰既然打算入场，自然也不介意给FBI提供这些东西，反而还省去很多需要解释的问题，但杰克咄咄逼人的态度也让关宏峰意识到，要对付这样一个心思缜密的对手，杰克或许不是最好的合作伙伴，因此他答应的同时附加了一个要求，录像的内容只能让威尔一个人看，威尔破天荒地看了关宏峰一眼，他猜的果然没错，这种外表上看起来不擅交际的人往往心思非常敏捷，威尔接过了他递的橄榄枝，杰克也只好妥协，两人立刻返回总部。

  
房间里终于安静下来，关宏峰拿脚踢了踢坐在床尾玩手机的周巡，"你还没跟我说，你怎么会在这里。"  
  
周巡挪了挪屁股，"被派来参加交流呗，就刚才那个威尔讲的，我根本听不懂，哎，老关，行行好呗，以后你替我去开会吧。"  
  
"开什么会，明天跟我去FBI报到吧。"  
  
"你就这么确定他们能让你插手这个案子？"周巡又往前挪了挪。  
  
"否则他们不会这么急着排除我的嫌疑，还有一个更重要的原因，你还记得宏安码头的军火走私案吗？我是因为觉得这起案件现场跟那件有点相似才去查看，结果发生的事更让我确信，这两件事必有关联。"  
  
周巡缓缓地点了点头，突然很正经的说，"老关，看到你一动不动躺在地上，我还以为你死了呢。"  
  
关宏峰还想踹他一脚，但此时周巡屁股已经挪到床中间了，垂下来的头帘挡住了他暗淡的神色，关宏峰抬手帮周巡拢了拢，"你以为我心理咨询是白做的啊。"  
周巡的眼睛眨巴眨巴，就亮了起来，那里面的希冀关宏峰还不敢去接，但这一次，他不会再选择逃避。


	4. Chapter 4

威尔没有想到，关宏峰竟然是以这种方式找上门来。  
  
案发当晚听了法医的结论，有很多地方让人迷惑，津港那个案件的详细信息还没协调过来，汉尼拔又擅长玩文字游戏，第二天一早他只好回现场找找有没有遗漏的线索，当看到那个大集装箱上了锁的时候他就觉得不妙，拍门又没有人应，便急忙去借了一个钳子，还好里面的人没出事。  
  
但他认为这件事并非"摄影师"所为——没错，FBI在给凶手取外号方面总是比在破案方面有更多灵感。威尔判断凶手不会返回现场，那个地方、那些尸体是他宝贵的"照片"，一旦获取就成为了属于他的"记录"，在同一地点再次制造麻烦，是对"记录"的不尊重，那个关门的人用这种行为羞辱激怒凶手，同时又将关宏峰精心包裹送到他跟前，手段相当高明。  
  
凶手可能会加快步伐了，因此当务之急是走完程序，从关宏峰处得到更多信息，收起思绪，威尔打开了汉尼拔发过来的录像，一共有两个文件，时长相同，其中一个光线非常暗，无法辨别是否为关宏峰本人，汉尼拔也很贴心，第二个文件是夜视镜头录下的，声音也非常清晰，威尔边听边在手边的纸上记下一些要点，原来这个案子也是关宏峰的一个心结，这样看来合作应该会很顺利。  
  
看完录像威尔立刻把结论提交给了杰克，杰克安排好了几个人明天在匡提科总部大楼会面。  
  


大家都是警察，开门见山就着手分析案情，关宏峰边浏览照片，杰克边把已经整理出来的信息反馈给大家，三名死者均是凶手摆放在现场的，其中男性死者Collin*[1]刚出狱一个月，身上有多处打击伤，最后一枪从后脑射入导致死亡，时间大约在案发前两天；两名女性Addie和Bennett刚刚确立恋人关系，两人是被雪弗兰撞死，时间在案发前一天半夜，凶手随后开着雪弗兰将三具尸体运至现场并摆放，并最后在Addie胸口补了一枪，她手中握着一把已备案丢失的枪，经检测与射中Collin和Addie尸体的一致，枪以及现场都没有发现凶手的指纹，但留下了几组脚印。  
  
关宏峰举起一张照片道："从脚印来看这个男人身材并不高大，但是这几处打击伤的位置……"  
  
"是的，我们怀疑打击伤并非凶手所为。"杰克回答道。  
  
"但凶手用那把枪标记了他的猎物，他想要告诉所有人，是我杀了Collin，是我拥有了他。"  
威尔在形容的时候，一瞬间散发出强烈的阴鸷而自负的气息，看得周巡目瞪口呆，怪不得那些人觉得他是灵媒，也许对他来说，理解一个人就如同翻一本书一样易如反掌。  
  
"但是为什么是Collin，为什么是Addie和Bennett？他们有什么共同点？"杰克追问道。  
  
"因为愤怒……他们背叛了他……但是，怎样背叛的？"威尔又慢慢解离出来，恢复了一脸疲惫茫然的神情。  
  
关宏峰接过话头："凶手试图还原津港军火走私案的收网现场，却又还原的很粗糙，死亡方式，受伤顺序，很多破绽，可见他并不介意被人看出这是拙劣的模仿，因此可以说，对他而言最重要的是这三个人的死亡，而布置现场则出于另外一个意图，他想要释放一个信号……"  
而这个信号的最佳接收方就是我，这句话关宏峰没有说出口，转而总结道："凶手应该是身高在170-175、年龄在35-40岁、未婚或离异的独居男性，平常也习惯离群索居，社会参与度不高，可能从事撰稿人等类似的自由职业。"  
  
"凶手是极端恋旧的人，有自虐倾向，过去如梦魇将他困住，而他不愿醒来，他非常愤怒，同时又非常害怕，他要在失去他们之前将他们纳为己有。"威尔补充道。  
两个人的侧写切入点不同，风格不同，得到的信息也不尽相同，极大的丰富了侧写的立体性，关宏峰和威尔视线交汇，交换了一个"合作愉快"的微笑。

  
杰克送走了关宏峰和周巡，房间里只剩下威尔一个人，他有些累了，不只是代入凶手的后遗症，空气中仿佛还回荡着刚刚离开的三人的余音，而他一不小心，就会与其中某段产生共鸣，越是心思重的人，发出的声音就越绵长，让人忍不住聆听……那里面有杰克餍足的叹息，仿佛刚跟他的妻子来了一场酣畅淋漓的性事；有周巡不动声色的欣羨向往，在霍普金斯大学演讲的时候他就注意到了，但随着见面次数的增加不断被星星点点的敌意沾染；有关宏峰未能出口的隐忧，他的忧虑发散到各个地方，有些围绕着案子，有些围着周巡，还有些停留在自己身上……  
  
无数情绪飞驰而过，威尔只能抓住几个，却无法阻止大脑中波涛汹涌的共情海洋，他很想去汉尼拔那里捋顺捋顺，但他们最近见得有些勤了，难保汉尼拔不得寸进尺。  
  
前天他蹭霍尔登的大巴去汉尼拔的诊所，刚从案发现场走出来的他心神不稳，急于打听汉尼拔得到的信息，但对方口风很紧，搞得他更加焦躁，只好用汉尼拔的嘴做点别的事情，而对方显然也乐意效劳，喘息着释放后威尔感到羞愧，如果他情绪稳定，就能够专注于找出凶手，而不是在这里释放压力……但汉尼拔没有给他过多思考的时间，轻而易举地在他身上挑起情欲，威尔的脑袋从各种意义上乱成一团，邋里邋遢的衣服也被扒个干净，而汉尼拔的西服仍然干净笔挺，他是台风的风眼，那里万籁俱寂，而他周遭的一切都被裹挟着撕碎，汉尼拔把他按在他那张大办公桌上操弄，从后方传来的那种带着控制欲的迷恋让威尔浑身战栗不已，令人欣慰的是他很快就从共情的海洋里解脱出来，大脑一片空白了。  
  
从回忆中回过神来，威尔的呼吸变得有些粗重，汉尼拔是什么时候加装夜视仪的？他看着电脑上的文件，突然好奇当时的自己从监控里看会是什么样子，汉尼拔会不会端坐在曾被沾污的办公桌前，一本正经的看着两个人的录像？  
  
点开光线阴暗的那个文件，汉尼拔优雅低沉的嗓音如同一汪潭水从屏幕中涓涓流出，威尔的手不由自主地伸向拉链，却突然停住了，他的目光重新聚焦到屏幕上，盯了七八秒后他又点开了另一个文件看了一眼，随即合上电脑，披上外套，抓起桌上的车钥匙，走出了FBI总部。

  
晚上七点，Argyle St在街灯的映照下宁静而温馨，这个地方偏僻一些，交通不是很便利，不过离诊所很近，街尾有一家大型超市，威尔把车停在超市前的停车场，打开车门，缓缓地朝住宅区走去，街上空空荡荡，透过窗户偶尔能够瞥见正在准备晚餐的一家人的身影，夜间的凉风灌进领口，他拢了拢衣服，最终下定决心敲开关宏峰公寓的门。  
  
关宏峰穿着灰色毛衣，外边的黑色呢子大衣应该是刚套上的，看到敲门的是威尔明显感到一丝意外，关宏峰看了看门外，随即侧身让他进来。  
  
"突然想到几个问题，打扰了。"威尔边说边用余光打量起这个屋子，这是一间短租公寓，麻雀虽小但五脏俱全，屋子被收拾的井井有条又有生活气息，很符合关宏峰的性格。周巡不在，威尔松了一口气，开始找一些跟案子有关的话题，但又说的心不在焉，果然关宏峰很快便注意到异常，他将外套挂在玄关后就站在那里，眉头微皱着，有一搭没一搭的接着话。  
  
威尔注意到厨房水槽里放着还没洗的菜，便径直走过去拧开了水龙头，凉水敲打着水槽发出漱漱的声音，他转过身定了定神，抬眼望向关宏峰。  
  
关宏峰仿佛明白了什么，也走到水槽边，站到离威尔很近的位置，飞溅的水流声掩盖住了两个人的窃窃私语。  
  
此时屋门咔哒一声，推门而入的周巡僵在原地。

  
[1]文中所有原创/无关/无原型的人物/动物名字用英文给出


	5. Chapter 5

从FBI的大楼出来，关宏峰冷不丁问了一句"你今天怎么这么安静？"  
  
老关这个人，分析案子的同时还有余力探察他那点拿不上台面的小心思，周巡觉得怪不好意思的，只好做出一脸嫌弃的样子道："无聊呗，我净走神了，还不是你非要拉着我。"  
  
关宏峰听了一本正经的回："辛苦了，你还是继续参加交流吧，回去也好跟局里交待。"  
周巡忙道："我这不就是在交流嘛，深入FBI调查一线，这质量，这深度，包管局里满意。"  
  
俩人贫嘴的时候，杰克把车开了过来，招呼他俩上车。  
  
"我先送周先生到酒店，再送关先生到公寓，可以吧？"杰克转过来问后座上的两人。  
"不，我也去他的公寓。"周巡未经思索就冲口而出，结果关宏峰和杰克都看了过来，周巡此时很想给自己一巴掌。  
"麻烦你了。"关宏峰转而对杰克说。  
  
杰克心领神会地踩下油门，回巴尔的摩的路上，两个人聊起了心理侧写在中国和美国的发展情况，周巡觉得自己在意念里被扇了一巴掌的左脸开始红了起来，于是侧着头假寐。  
  
他一开始确实对这案子没有兴趣，但是老关牵扯进来就不一样了，一个凶手，为什么要在美国模仿津港发生的案子，还偏偏发生在老关来美国的期间，这事也太巧了。今天听大家分析案子，周巡虽然懒得动脑子，但是还是听得懂的，老关明明也觉察到了，可是却为了他那该死的心结宁愿拿自己作饵，被关了一晚上也不长教训，大晚上一个人回公寓，周巡一听就觉得不行，没成想自己一着急说出口的话太有歧义……  
  
但是关宏峰竟然默许了，那他到底是理解对了还是理解错了呢？周巡此刻还真说不好自己希望是哪种情况，理解对了说明老关懂他，他很欣慰，理解错了就说明老关想跟他重修旧好，他很激动。如果此时有一包薯片，一片是对，一片是错，吃到最后一片他就能知道结果，该有多好。

  
纠结了一路，终于到了公寓门口，周巡正在组织语言，脑袋却被关宏峰戳了一下。  
  
"还说自己一直在走神，我看我想说不想说的你都一字不差的听到了。"关宏峰神色中难得地流露出了一些赞许。  
  
搭档多年培养出的默契，老关确实了解他，以前每当周巡分析案子思路清晰，或者两个人对方向和部署不谋而合的时候，周巡都能收到老关肯定的眼神，顿时就会觉得所有的辛苦都是值得的，浑身又充满了干劲，可是现在居然失效了，当答案摆在眼前，周巡才意识到自己想要的是什么。  
  
"行啦，你安全到家，我回去也能睡踏实点，走了哈。"  
转过身周巡笑着摇了摇头，人就是贪得无厌，一开始他只是想跟着老关一起破案，不知何时就变成他想跟老关在一起。今天也是，一开始他只是想送老关回公寓，不知何时就变成他想回老关的公寓。  
  
走出去七八步，老关突然在背后叫他，周巡回过身，夜色里一个小东西被扔了过来，周巡下意识地接了，一看是一把钥匙。  
"你拿着吧。"说完关宏峰行云流水般转身进屋关上门。  
  
这是公寓的钥匙？周巡大脑宕机，双脚继续执行之前收到的指令，带着他往公交车站走去。刚才离的远，没看清老关的表情，但是听声音好像有点……不高兴？为什么啊？  
  
呆站了半个小时，周巡才发现其实自己早就错过了末班车，在街上继续游荡也没有看见出租车的影子。  
艹，究竟什么意思嘛，老子不管了，回不去我今天就住这了！周巡提起一口气走了回去，准备给老关一个"惊喜"，顺便死皮赖脸的蹭一宿。

  
一进门的角度特别寸，周巡差点儿以为老关在和威尔接吻，理智小声的纠正应该是俩人在说悄悄话，看到周巡，俩人微妙地拉开了一点距离。  
  
"希望你能考虑一下。"威尔快速说道，随即向周巡点头致意了一下，离开了公寓。  
  
周巡目送威尔离开，对方全程没有抬头看他，理智又小声说他平常就不喜欢眼神接触，但是当下在周巡眼里怎么看怎么像是心虚得落荒而逃。  
  
一个聪明、内敛、共情能力强的外国帅哥，就能在认识短短几天之内，大晚上跑到关宏峰家里跟他说悄悄话，周巡好不甘心。如果不是在关宏峰面前，他立刻马上就要破口大骂，取而代之他只能收敛一点，咬牙切齿地讥讽："怎么，不考虑考虑人家？"  
  
关宏峰给了他一个白眼，转过身把洗好的菜放到菜板上，反问道："没车了？"  
不提这茬还好，一提周巡更气，"你他妈是在耍我？"  
"你自己说要来的。"关宏峰咣咣地剁起菜来。  
  
周巡一时语塞，那边菜已经下锅，香味勾的周巡不争气的胃咕噜噜直叫，反正也走不了了，不差蹭一顿饭，他干脆抱着胳膊坐到桌子前忿忿地说："我饿了。"  
"去给我打个鸡蛋。"关宏峰得意的颠起了锅。  
  
晚饭是简单的青椒肉丝和西红柿炒鸡蛋，和周巡印象中一样的味道，老关凡事都喜欢较真，做的菜也品控一流，研究出他满意的口味后就默默记住菜谱，绝对没有手抖的时候。来这些天他一直在吃西餐，虽然很丰盛，终究比不上家常菜吃得舒服，两个人没一会儿就把饭菜一扫而光。  
  
胃舒服了气也消了，周巡自觉地去洗碗，他想要的，不过就是这样平平淡淡的日子，干他们这行的，成天把脑袋别裤腰带上，如果回到家里能坐下来一起吃顿饭，聊聊天，打发时间，只要是跟老关在一起，什么都不做也很安心。  
  
关宏峰捡起周巡扔在沙发上的外套，跟他自己的挂在了一起，坐到沙发上思索一阵，忽然开口道："周巡，为了找出凶手，你会违背自己的良心吗？"  
  
威尔给你出了什么鬼主意，你自己拿不准想找我商量，但又不告诉我是什么，这是什么道理？明明这案子是你让我跟的，周巡心里委屈。  
"你是不是后悔了？"周巡挨着关宏峰坐下。  
  
"后悔什么了？"  
后悔让我跟这个案子，后悔收我做徒弟，后悔跟我在一起，周巡也不知道自己在问哪一个。  
但关宏峰自言自语般回答道："我是很后悔，后悔没有早一点面对自己，在逃避和隐瞒的过程中不知不觉伤害了很多身边的人。"  
  
哈？那你他妈还不告诉我？周巡被这波言行不一弄得简直要怀疑人生。  
"老关，认识你这么多年，我还是不懂你……"  
  
"哦？是吗？"关宏峰说着扳过周巡的肩膀，他的视线慢慢向下，落在了周巡的嘴唇上，上身也慢慢靠了过来，潮湿的气息夹着他的声音围绕了过来，"那你觉得，我现在在想什么？"  
  
两个人额头相抵，周巡一阵目眩，呼吸急促起来，脸上也烧着了似的。  
  
"你看，你不是懂么？"关宏峰说着吻住了周巡，轻而易举地撬开了他的牙齿，在里面肆意侵略。  
  
一说正经的就打岔是吧，行，做这个也行，周巡把心一横，回应起关宏峰的吻，手也不老实地伸进关宏峰的毛衣里，摸上对方的胸口。  
  
可是关宏峰突然结束了这一吻，同时捉住了周巡的手，把他们从衣服里拽了出来，拉开了两个人的距离，周巡喘着粗气，眼看就要再一次怀疑人生的时候，老关开口道："周巡，我好像听见外面狗一直在叫。"  
  
周巡还没从大脑缺氧中恢复，险些没反应过来，外面有狗叫是他俩在行动时的一个暗号，它的意思差不多就等于：隔墙有耳。


	6. Chapter 6

我们都在被监视着。  
  
在你的头顶上方，有无数的摄像头录下你匆匆走过的身影，你每次上网登录的IP，你用相同设备登录的所有账号，你的手机可以被定位，话筒可以用来监听，摄像头可以用来监视……  
这在中国叫天网，在美国曾经叫棱镜。  
  
关宏峰如今上了FBI的监控列表，即使威尔不说他也猜的出来。盯着他的人从来没有少过，他本就这样一副波澜不惊的性子，拿到周巡眼皮子底下都能瞒天过海，早就习惯了。这次来到美国，本希望可以不受外界的干扰，专心调整状态，可惜事与愿违，不但被凶手盯上了，捎带着也被盯着凶手的FBI盯上了，他处处受限，险些让周巡误会，好在周巡够机灵，一个暗号就明白了自己尴尬的处境。  
  
周巡表面上再怎么大大咧咧，骨子里还是个很没安全感的人，两个人原本毫无保留的信任被213的一番隐瞒试探消耗得所剩无几，想要解开各自的心结需要一个漫长的过程，关宏峰正在解自己的，但周巡……如果直接站到周巡面前跟他说清楚，看似问题解决，其实后患无穷。关宏峰想用行动回应，让周巡看明白并且相信自己能够看明白他的心，他看上的人，是有这样的能力的。  
  
但这个监视打乱了他的计划，让人十分不爽，为了尽快抓到凶手，可能就顾不了那么多了。  
  
“你展露的情绪比之前丰富了许多，这是一个好现象，”汉尼拔的声音打断了关宏峰的思绪， “所以这次，是什么让你烦恼呢？”  
  
关宏峰不知道汉尼拔的衣柜有多大，但每次见到他，他都穿着不同的西服三件套，而关宏峰则正好相反，每次都穿着他的黑色呢子大衣。夕阳的余晖从身旁的大落地窗洒满整个房间，给所有的家具镀上了一层金边，这一次汉尼拔没有像往常一样合上窗帘。  
  
"来自过去的幽灵缠住了我，我是否应该为他指明通往地狱的道路？"  
"摆脱过去的束缚，这不就是你来我这里的目的吗？"  
"军火走私案并不是结束，实际上，一切才刚刚开始……"  
  
汉尼拔饶有兴趣地向前倾了倾身体，离开了沙发椅的靠背，等待关宏峰继续说下去。  
  
关宏峰发现自己比预想中更容易地掌控了谈话的节奏，之前通常都是汉尼拔在主导整个咨询过程，尤其是谈到伍玲玲的案子时，很多关宏峰不想提及的细节都是在汉尼拔的引导下吐露出来的，本以为这次多少要费一点心思把话题往自己的目的上引，没想到今天的汉尼拔十分配合，只是安静地倾听。  
  
这反而加深了关宏峰的怀疑，凶手必然事先并不认识他，否则不需要等到 他向汉尼拔倾诉才决定现场的布置。他来美国后接触的人屈指可数，唯一能让凶手获知这些信息的，只有面前这个男人，这是否就是凶手知晓他的途径？而汉尼拔本人又是否清楚，他正在用以心理咨询的名义引出的食粮在投喂藏于暗处的凶兽？  
  
要想知道究竟如何，唯有一试，关宏峰讲起了213的始末……

  
与此同时，周巡大踏步迈进了FBI大楼，朝接待的探员扬了扬手里的文件。  
  
"我找杰克·克劳福德。"  
"他现在不在局里，您是为了上次那个案件吧，请随我来。"  
  
周巡被带到了杰克办公室外面的大写字间，上次路过时候二十多个工位上的人几乎都忙的不可开交，此时却只有一胖一瘦两个人，正在用开会的大长桌子打乒乓球，看到周巡进来，俩人还很高兴地打招呼。  
  
"你是周先生是吧，听说你功夫很好，教我们两招吧。"胖的那个笑眯眯地凑过来。  
  
"啊？哈哈，哥们儿先帮我个忙，改日一定给你们露两手！"周巡边笑边把手里的一张纸铺到桌面上，上面赫然印着汉尼拔·莱克特的照片，"帮我查一下这个人。"  
  
"哦哦，汉尼拔，这个简单，老大曾经让我们给他做过完整的背景调查，资料应该还在。"  
  
"你为什么突然想要调查他呀？难道你觉得他跟这案子有关系？"瘦的那个插嘴道。  
  
"什么跟什么啊，其实吧，我男朋友跟我闹别扭了，正好他在这人那里做咨询，我这不是想……打听点私事。"周巡挤了挤眼，"别跟你们老大说哈。"  
  
俩人都心领神会地嘿嘿一笑，帮周巡翻找资料去了。不一会儿胖的那个递给他一本册子，周巡边胡乱地翻着，边随口问道："怎么，都出去查案去了，就你们俩留守？"  
  
"别提了，马里兰走失了一个小男孩，当地警局组织地毯式搜索，但人手不够，我们老大自告奋勇带着组里的人去增援了。"  
  
"跟这案子有关系吗？"  
  
"哪有什么关系，蹭点业绩呗，照威尔说，这样的谋杀案，冷却期很长的，而且光凭这一起，还不足以找到作案的规律，想抓住凶手怕是要等到猴年马月，再加上我们手头又毫无线索，这案子只能暂时搁置了，我俩留下来整理整理文件，其他的哥们儿该干什么干什么去。"  
  
一面跟手底下的探员说案子搁置了，一面跑去关宏峰那里密谋，周巡越来越猜不透这个威尔打得是什么牌，汉尼拔的资料他已经浏览了一个大概，看了眼挂钟，那边老关的咨询也快结束了，周巡谢过俩人便离开了FBI。

  
关宏峰觉得眼前一亮，是汉尼拔打开了屋子里的灯，他望了一眼窗外，天黑的越来越早了，以往都是咨询结束的时候，才会像现在这样，他不由得看了眼手表，但这一眼却使他呼吸一滞。  
  
"我们的选择定义了我们本身，但是多数人并不真正了解自己。"汉尼拔的表情看不出任何端倪，"越是忽视、否认、拒绝，反而会遭遇更强烈的反噬。"  
  
关宏峰不知道汉尼拔在说什么，他拼命回想，只记得自己说到被人陷害的那段，到现在中间经过多半个小时，但他没有任何记忆，他断片的这段时间里说了什么，做了什么？为什么汉尼拔看起来没有察觉，是他做了什么手脚？还是自己……  
关宏峰不敢再往下想，预约的时间已经到了，他只好先稳住身形，朝门口走去。  
  
"你的进步已经十分明显，"汉尼拔露出满意的微笑，将关宏峰送到门口，"不要过于逼迫自己，以免我们的努力付诸流水。"  
说着汉尼拔打开了门，威尔正坐在走廊里等候。  
  
关宏峰看了一眼威尔，他似乎有话要说，但现在显然并不是一个好时机，关宏峰拿不准要不要打招呼，但威尔别开了眼神，未等汉尼拔开口便径直走了进去。  
  
关宏峰出了大门，夜里风凉，汗湿的后背透出阵阵寒意，走出去几步，他看见周巡站在路口，黄色的路灯正好打在他身上，看起来仿佛被温暖包裹着。关宏峰后知后觉地意识到，之前对自己病情的乐观是个错觉，情况并没有好转，反而有可能在恶化。一股挫败感涌上心头，关宏峰停下了脚步，他本能地又想要逃，自尊心让他无法面对总是在让周巡等待的自己。  
  
"老关？"，周巡看到了他，迎上前来。  
"你怎么了？"似乎注意到关宏峰的神色不对，周巡的眉头拧成了担忧的形状。  
  
"没事……有点黑。"  
  
"哦哦，那我们往前走走。"  
说着周巡很自然地拉起关宏峰的手，把他带到了路灯下面。  
"我们今天在外面吃吧，我请客！"  
  
周巡应该是等了很久，他的手很凉，路灯下面也没有想象中的温暖，关宏峰觉得自己还是像发烧了一样一阵阵地发冷，灯下他漆黑的影子好像在嘲笑自己：何必如此大费周章，只要你想，周巡一直都是你的。


	7. Chapter 7

关宏峰的故事相当无趣，那些话不是讲给他听的，汉尼拔也并没有仔细听，今天在这个屋子里，他并不是那个心理医生，凶手才是。

一个兼职心理医生的凶手，和一个兼职凶手的心理医生，他们将一起治疗关宏峰，一个绝妙的主意，也是汉尼拔甘冒风险来推动此事的初衷。事到如今，每个人已经在自己的回合中做出了选择，有趣的是，每个人都不约而同地选择了在灰色地带展开行动，事情的发展越发令人期待了。汉尼拔的嘴角禁不住开始上扬。

太阳逐渐沉了下去，关宏峰沉浸在故事中并未察觉，他害怕的并不是黑暗，而是沉睡在黑暗中的那只野兽，怕到即使同归于尽也不要放它出来，只不过在应激状态下被二次加工了。

类似的问题在刑侦人员中很常见，他们凝视的深渊在不断侵蚀着他们，意志薄弱的人很容易就迷失了，关宏峰的潜意识还算警觉，把那些他抗拒的东西关在一起，可惜它们不像垃圾可以随便清走，过去已经将他改变，并没有回头路可以走……现实即将摆在他的眼前，他会如何做呢？

屋子里彻底黑了下去，之前汉尼拔一直使用灯光光源给关宏峰一个心理预期，而这次使用自然光线做引，关宏峰来不及产生抗拒，他的声音戛然而止，一时间屋内又黑又静，仿佛空无一人。

汉尼拔叫了关宏峰几声，对方没有任何反应，一个尚未苏醒的灵魂，着实不该惊扰，汉尼拔轻轻地起身，走到窗前，拉上了天鹅绒窗帘，这下屋内变得伸手不见五指了，随后他凭借自己的记忆来到关宏峰面前，微微弯下身，将手准确地搭在了他的右肩，顺着肩膀的缝线来到领口的下方，在那里他摸到一个硬硬的方形物体，使了些力道将它揪了下来，黑暗中，他与凶手对视，只不过彼此谁也看不见谁。

可惜在灯亮着的时候，你都没能看清楚关宏峰这个人，汉尼拔在心里说，现在灯灭了，你又会如何做呢？

汉尼拔"不小心"地将针孔摄像头掉在了地上，离咨询结束还有四十五分钟，对于化茧成蝶，他一向很有耐心，坐回了自己的椅子，汉尼拔闭上双眼，开始聆听在脑海中播放的舒曼降B大调第一号交响曲，四个乐章结束，他心满意足地起身，打开了屋里所有的灯。

...  
关宏峰前脚踏刚出大门口，身后就传来威尔不满的声音。  
“汉尼拔，你这是在玩火。”

这句话汉尼拔不能苟同，在他看来，威尔才是经常玩火的那一个，在取悦他以及惹他不悦上都非常有造诣。而现在，面前的人眼圈发黑，最近应该都没睡一个好觉，深陷的眼眶显得他整张脸更加瘦削，他确实瘦了，只不过被宽大的夹克衫遮住看不明显，FBI连自己的警犬都豢养不好，杰克对此毫不在意。

“杰克什么也没问你，你知道原因。”  
威尔的语气软了下来，聪明的小东西。威尔知道怎样利用他的眼镜、胡子和旧夹克来伪装自己，也知道何时该露出破绽来转移视线，对他们这样的人来说是一种本能。

“因为我提交的录像给关先生和我都提供了有力的不在场证明。”  
杰克吃瘪的表情一定很好看，他罪有应得。

“说到这个，最近真是让你费心了，我是不是还得还你个人情？”威尔倚靠在汉尼拔的办公桌上，一副不以为然的样子，但汉尼拔知道，接下来他无论有什么要求，威尔都不会拒绝的。

“我的意大利朋友给我带来了一瓶Feudi del Pisciotto产的马萨拉酒，”汉尼拔说着打开了矮柜取出酒来， “2004年的，我正准备用它来做晚餐，或许也可以喝上几杯，虽然对于今晚的菜单我并不推荐配这款酒。”  
  
用美酒和美食填饱威尔的肚子，对此汉尼拔总是跃跃欲试，再者，他的咨询室现在已经不是一个聊天的好地方，说着他已经站到门口，侧着头示意。威尔一脸无奈，但还是跟了上来。  
汉尼拔回身，锁上了诊所的大门。

“那天晚上你去哪里了，我演讲结束去你家但没有人。”回家的路上威尔明知故问道。  
  
汉尼拔不打算纵容这种毫无营养的问题。  
“你晚上过来了？怎么，是中午不够尽兴吗？”

“你...”，威尔的耳朵以肉眼可见的速度红了起来，但他并没认输。  
“你明知道他有黑暗恐惧症，这就是你对待你的病人的方式吗？”  
  
“我只对他们的心理状况负责，而不是生命。”  
除了那个特别的，属于我的生命，汉尼拔心想。

“我就不该配合你把他推到前面去。”  
“你并没有推他，” 需要推一把的是威尔，以生命为饵的罪恶感正在折磨着他那颗悲天悯人的小心脏。“你只是给了他一个选择。”

一回到家，汉尼拔就换下了西装，径直走向厨房，威尔心里头压着一块大石头，漫无目的地围着他转，汉尼拔顺手给两人倒了杯酒，开始用海盐和黑胡椒预处理接下来要用的鸡胸肉。

抿了几口酒，欣赏了一阵汉尼拔做饭的风景，威尔终于还是忍不住开口：“津港那起案子的资料已经协调到了，杰克和我筛查了近期失踪人口，如果我所假定的凶手选择目标的方式是正确的，恐怕这段时间他又下手了。”

“那你假定凶手是如何挑选目标的呢？”汉尼拔从冰箱里取出欧洲苦菊，又从吊柜的一堆密封罐中翻找出百里香。

“三个被害人有一个潜在的共同点，不管是刚刚确定关系的情侣还是出狱后打算洗心革面的男人，他们都决心摆脱过去，开始一段新的人生，而这让凶手感觉遭到了背叛。”

“看起来我们的鱼饵非常符合凶手的口味。” 说着汉尼拔舀了一匙花胶煲尝了尝味道，看来可以收火了。

威尔的脸上写着他讨厌这种比喻，却还是不由自主地沿用了这个说法。  
“这是一种非常特别的口味，需要对被害人一段时间内的状态有一个了解，如果能够确定凶手获取这种信息的渠道，FBI就能大大缩小排查的范围，争取在凶手再次动手之前阻止他。”

“凶手突然这样大开杀戒，也许是受了什么刺激？”  
这个问题让威尔的脸色更加灰败下去，嘴角抿成了一条直线。  
  
一个挣扎的灵魂，即使汉尼拔有意引导，但威尔还不愿告解，他也爱莫能助，只有把面前的菜品用酒汁和百里香装点起来，好看一点的摆盘总会令威尔多吃上几口，他自己都没察觉，只是习惯于降低标准来迎合这个世界罢了。

威尔以尽可能优雅的方式品尝着晚餐，这是他对汉尼拔表达感谢的方式。比起赞美汉尼拔更欣赏这样，如果威尔不是穿着这件稍显滑稽的夹克就更好了，但更重要的是食物的营养能够进入他的身体，供给他那个疲劳过度的大脑。勉强一个状态不佳的人强打精神不是汉尼拔的嗜好，因此吃完晚餐他便敦促威尔去沙发上歇着，酒精夹着饭后的困倦让本身就很疲惫的威尔难以抗拒，等到汉尼拔收拾完瓶瓶罐罐回到客厅，威尔已经蜷在沙发上睡着了，他的睫毛随着呼吸轻轻翕动，像一个受惊的小动物。

汉尼拔抱起威尔往卧室走的时候，他慢悠悠睁开了眼睛，嘟囔道：“我总有一种不好的的预感。”  
汉尼拔亲了亲威尔的额头。  
“我之前就跟你说过，答案会找到你的，不过你不用担心。”  
威尔缓缓闭上了眼睛。

脱下威尔的衣物和鞋袜，汉尼拔把他塞进温暖的被子里，自己也换上了睡衣，靠在床头读了一会儿《纳博科夫文学讲稿》。  
身边威尔的身体慢慢舒展开来，看起来似乎找回了安全感。  
令人满意的一天，汉尼拔放下书，抬手关上了身边的台灯。


	8. Chapter 8

一阵铃声把威尔吵醒，几乎没什么人会给他打电话，而他现在在汉尼拔家里，不用看手机也知道一定是杰克打来的。

“我们找到了那个失踪的小孩，你过来一趟吧，我把地址给你发过去。”

看来小孩还活着，否则杰克会说找到了他的尸体。这并不意味着那边会有什么好消息，杰克找他从没有什么好消息。  
这通电话竟然没有诱发他的偏头痛，也许是因为他很久没睡得像昨晚一样好了。醒着的时候威尔觉得汉尼拔五星级酒店的家不如他自己的狗窝惬意，但睡着的时候却正好相反，这件事着实令人费解。

威尔从床上坐起来，忽然很想念他的狗狗们，小家伙们一旦饿了，就会早早把他舔醒，汉尼拔不在屋内，实际上整座房子里都没有他的气息了，除了餐厅桌子上的一张卡片，尽管没有胃口，威尔还是忍不住打开冰箱看了一眼——某种海鲜粥，才匆匆离开。

在整理失踪人口时，Henry是唯一一个儿童，同时符合筛选标准，如果凶手打算制造一个类似213的现场，儿童是必不可少的，杰克把宝压在了Henry身上，立刻要求马里兰警局牵头搜索，他再暗中协助，这样FBI不会出现在公众视线里，也就不为凶手所知。表面上，整个FBI对凶手视而不见，不论他想传递什么信息，被无视的挫败感会鼓动他继续尝试。这个点子是威尔想到的，同时也意味着，若凶手再次行凶，这份罪孽也会加在他的身上。

威尔到的时候，Henry的母亲Francis正抱着她的儿子歇斯底里，Henry反而十分的镇静，或者可以说，是冷漠。除了右边脸上包着纱布，他的身体没有受到更多的伤害，但不可避免需要一段时间的心理辅导。

Francis报案时坚称前夫Elden拐走了他们的儿子，离婚以后Elden经常“带着花哨玩意勾引”她儿子，最近还表示要带她儿子去他情人Isabella名下的度假别墅游玩，如今他鲜血横流躺在别墅门口，Henry被发现昏迷在附近的林子里，而Isabella对整个事毫不知情。

Henry和Elden都符合他们筛选的标准，奇怪的是现场还有一位严重不符合标准的死者——年近六旬的老太太Donna，即使不被杀死，癌症晚期的她也只剩三个月不到的生命，但现场的脚印在宣示是“摄影师”所为。

钟摆摆动起来，威尔将自己代入凶手的视角...

“年幼或者年老，不是他们可以被原谅的理由，不过确实使得存储*[1]他们变得容易了很多，只需要一把刀子就能把老人胁迫至目的地，再划开她的脖子，她甚至没来得及发出声音...  
我行走在林子中，身上的鲜血在月光下看起来像淤泥一样，从地狱爬上来的魔鬼，潜伏在暗处，将要收割那些属于他的灵魂...  
男人开门的一瞬间，匕首埋进了他的腹部，他开始挣扎，但疼痛让他动作迟缓，我们在地上翻滚，这样只是在拖延时间，在他呼喊小孩名字的空档，我将匕首再次扎进他的胸膛，这一刀是为了被你带入歧途的儿子。  
他被嘴里的血呛住，我丢下他等死，小孩听见声音从楼梯上下来，撞见这一幕转身开始跑，我抓起拐角的台灯，几步就追了上去，用底座砸晕了他,我举起匕首...

不...这并没有什么意义，我收集了一个又一个，不懂得念旧的人还是那么多，但你不一样，你是那么天赋异禀，站在这个浑浊世界的中心却不受沾染，为什么，为什么连你也要...  
我抱起孩子，迈过他的父亲，迈过倒在小路上的老太太，向林子深处走去，沿着小溪，逆流而上，回到过去。  
沉睡的孩子多么的美好，那是我们内心本来的样子，但是一不小心就会变了模样，就像现在我用匕首在他的右脸划上的，是令他怀念的伤痕，而我所怀念的你，为什么不听我的劝告呢？  
让我来将你留在最美好的时光里。

这是我的设想。”

“两个问题，”杰克问，“第一，Donna的死能够说明我们筛选的前提有误吗？”

“他挑选了她，他认为她合适。”

“也就是说有可能是他的信息出了差错，这是个可以入手的点...”  
“第二，凶手为什么没有杀死Henry？”杰克瞟了一眼跟医护人员在另一边的Francis，稍微压低了声音。

“我不知道，”威尔头开始痛了，“一开始他很愤怒，他本来是要这么做的，但中途不知为何改变了主意，我们之前认为关宏峰是他的目标，现在看来并非如此...”

他们赌错了，刚刚赶到的关宏峰神色中也传递出了一样的信息。

 

巴尔的摩港口的酒吧街到了营业的时间，纷纷亮起了各色灯牌，放起嘈杂的音乐吸引顾客，关宏峰一言不发地走着，忽然一头扎进了一家灯光花里胡哨，音乐放得震天响的店，害得周巡险些以为自己看走了眼。

不过由于刚开门，店里人倒还不多，两人坐到吧台前，关宏峰看着周巡扯着嗓子点酒，自己掏出手机打字给服务员看。周巡皱着眉，冲他叽里呱啦在说什么，也许是在质问他怎么跑来这种地方，关宏峰指了指耳朵，摆了摆手。这音浪到别人耳朵里可能是一种污染，在他这里倒是个不错的屏障，他不想听也不想说，更不想保持清醒。

周巡把自己的头发揉的稀烂，最后只能闭上嘴巴老实喝酒。

关宏峰闷头喝了一会儿，店里的客人也渐渐多了起来，周巡的凳子似是长出了钉子，让他开始极不自然地拧来拧去。这时一个身板纤瘦，娃娃脸的男人坐到了关宏峰右边的位置上，四处瞅了一圈，最后把目光落在了他身上。拍了拍关宏峰的肩膀，他指了指关宏峰脸上的疤，露出了一个夹杂着好奇和崇拜的笑容。  
关宏峰扶着吧台捂住了胃。

周巡第一时间把他架了出去，刚离开酒吧音浪的覆盖范围，就开始把憋了一肚子的话往外倒。  
“老关，你干了这么多年，难道就能保证每一次都不出错吗？那凶手的行为要是那么好预测，我们都可以下岗了，错了咱们就及时调整，只要抓到他，不就是咱们赢了么。”  
这里离周巡下榻的酒店不远，周巡不容分说地把他拖了回去。关宏峰只是对着洗手池干呕，周巡拍着他的后背还在滔滔不绝。  
“这以前都是你劝我不要抽烟不要喝酒，今天可好，把自己喝成这样，就你这酒量，我看你以后还是换个方式消愁吧啊。”

只有关宏峰自己知道，他不是喝多了想吐，不爱喝酒不代表他酒量差，毕竟跟关宏宇一个基因生出来的。其实在现场关宏峰就开始反胃了，他看过那么多尸体，却看不得一个小男孩脸上的疤痕。为什么凶手改了主意，别人不清楚，他还不清楚吗？一心想着要走出过去的阴影，治好自己的病，完完整整地回到周巡身边，这个计划多么完美，完美到被现实无情地撕碎，自己原地踏步，案子没有进展，人没能救下，甚至还要被凶手嘲笑，像那个无助的小孩一样，不配做他的猎物。

关宏峰审视自己，也感到惊讶，如果放在以前，绝不会引起这么大的反应，那时他对自己身上发生的事都没是有知觉的。他好像死了很久了，为了查明真相，一直像个冷血的机器般奔走，陷害宏宇，瞒着周巡，即使心中还有愧疚或痛楚，也被他生生压下，逐渐变得麻木不仁，如今却好像要补偿回来，每一个曾经被他刻意忽视的感受，都疯狂地叫嚣着要冲破他的肉体。

他双手撑着洗手池，仿佛要呕出自己的灵魂。

[1]save


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【关宏峰黑化预警】

周巡觉得老关最近有点反常，但又常常怀疑是不是自己的错觉，刚认为他和威尔要瞒着自己，老关就找机会和盘托出了他被监视以及FBI的钓鱼计划，看样子是铁了心要给资本主义卖命，不想周巡反对，就来一出先斩后奏。周巡只好退而求其次，要求跟着关宏峰以防不测，结果也被以不能打草惊蛇，FBI部署很全面等理由拒绝了。

老关把这个案子看得太重，周巡就隐隐有种不好的预感，查案带入个人情感是大忌。这次凶手没动老关，周巡自是松了一口气，不过对老关来说可能是个不小的打击，他突然想喝酒也说得过去，甚至连自己进的是一家gay吧这个事都没意识到...

周巡看着关宏峰映在毛玻璃上的剪影，他站在蓬头下面，斜靠着墙，手微微护着胃部，想吐吐不出来的难受，周巡深有体会，而且老关那胃病估计也在火上浇油，让他的脸色更显苍白，周巡扶他躺下，在床头留了一杯热水，自己也去洗漱。

被水蒸气熏着，刚才喝进去的酒精才开始上头，周巡记起从前老关带他出差，他兴奋的一晚上睡不着，就缠着关宏峰聊天，结果第二天他没事人一样，老关却困得哈欠连天。  
今天老关没穿那件呢子大衣，他俩又是在周巡住的酒店，FBI应该也已经撤了，一个难得的自由时段。如果他们能够像以前一样聊聊天，不一定非要是他的心事，就随便聊聊，放松一下心情，周巡想了一些话题，但终究没有用上。

老关已经睡了，周巡留了他那边的床头灯，侧着身看了老关一阵子，他现在已经不会兴奋地睡不着觉了，也不知道是好事还是坏事...

不知睡到了什么时间，周巡突然觉得身上一沉，还以为老关要拿水喝，就挪了挪继续睡，可是半天这身上的重量也没卸下来，便不高兴地推了过去，谁知手腕被对方抓住压在了床上，周巡睁眼一看，发现床头灯不知什么时候关了，老关正坐在他身上。

鬼压床吗？还是什么奇怪的梦？还没来得及挣动，关宏峰的另一只手竟然扼住了周巡的脖子，用了五分旳力度，既有压迫感，又不至于让他难以呼吸。周巡勉强压住自卫的本能，要是别的什么人，他立刻会肘部下压两腿一盘给对方掀下床去。

夹杂着酒精和熟悉气息的吻昭示着面前的人确实是关宏峰，可是他此时给周巡的感觉又十分陌生。关宏峰平日里太擅长克制，放在以前俩人的关系，碰到关宏峰心情不好的时候，都是周巡主动撩拨，反正他是觉得自己叨叨老关也听不进去，还不如滚床单效果好。做爱的时候总不免要带着些当时的情绪，不管是出师不利的焦躁，亦或是是拨云见日的舒爽，甚至于平日里那些小温存，周巡都是见过的，现在他却感受不到老关的任何情绪，只有欲望，强烈而纯粹。

这个念头让周巡起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。难道老关喝多了是这样的面孔吗？话说回来，老关喝多过吗？好像没见到过……

似是对身下人走神的不满，关宏峰在周巡的胸前掐了一把，激得他身子一挺，周巡才发觉自己的内裤已经被扒掉，挂在一边的脚踝上，而老关灼热的性器正抵在他的后穴磨蹭。  
“别…老关…等等…”周巡一阵头皮发麻。关宏峰充耳不闻，着了魔般想要往里戳，可周巡的后面太久没用过了，哪里戳的进去。周巡哭笑不得，只好将手指舔湿，给自己扩张，另一只手先行缓兵之计，安抚着老关的前面。

为了方便够到自己舒服的地方，周巡干脆把腿支成M形，他此刻看起来应该就像街边的暗娼，挖着自己的小穴邀请对方进来，更羞耻的是老关甚至不用碰他，视线扫过他的身体，就如同舔舐一般点燃他的皮肤，自己无人照看的性器也委屈地颤抖起来，这具身体有着它对于这类事情的记忆，擅自地渴望着来印证它们。

关宏峰也把手指捅进周巡嘴里，两根，接着一并送进了周巡后面，周巡吃不消，只好把自己的手指撤了出来，可老关不像他那么目的明确，总是若有若无地擦到周巡的敏感点，搞得他心里直痒，索性将最后那点羞耻心也抛诸脑后，扭着腰开始迎合，正爽着，老关忽然用手指分开他的穴口，一口气操了进去。

“…呃！”  
周巡猝不及防，连叫声都梗在了喉咙里，还没扩张好的后穴，即使有关宏峰的前液做润滑，也承受不了这样强烈的刺激，越是吃痛后面越收缩，反而加重了异物感。周巡像溺水之人一般大口呼吸，试图放松自己，可恐怖的是关宏峰根本没有给周巡喘息的时间，就大幅度地抽插起来。

“…啊…老关…慢点……呜……”  
周巡的话被操的七零八碎，他忍不住往上躲，脑袋却很快就顶上了床头的软包，只能被动地承受着关宏峰大开大合的操干，几番出入后胀痛感渐渐被快感所取代，陌生的国家，陌生的酒店，陌生的老关，莫名地让周巡感到兴奋，被这荒诞的氛围沾染，他也开始凭着本能回应这份久违的放纵。狂风一阵阵拍打在窗户上，仿佛在应和着屋里席卷的情绪，周巡颤抖着射了出来，痉挛的后穴绞着关宏峰，他发出一声满足的叹息，似乎尝到了甜头，干脆把周巡翻了过来，一边撸一边操。关宏峰的大手一用力握，周巡的四肢就抖成了筛子，几乎快要撑不住身体，往前躲就把阴茎往老关手里送，往后躲就被操得更深，一时竟不知该如何是好。

等到周巡射了两次，关宏峰竟然还没有要停的意思时，周巡是真的开始慌了，就算喝多了的老关是个又聋又哑的，他还是忍不住求饶，“关老师，关队长，咱歇一会呗。”说出口才发现自己喘得嘴都干了，正想掰开老关掐着自己腰的手爬去够水杯，结果手腕被毫不客气地拧到背后，失去支撑的上半身直接砸到了床上，一声闷哼也被枕头吸收了。浑浑噩噩中，周巡突然生出一种自己在被强奸的错觉，真逗，以他的身手，谁又能强奸他呢，还不是他自己愿意的，哪怕是喝醉的关宏峰把他当作玩具来摆弄，也好过距离那么近却没有交集…

生理和心理的双重刺激让他再也难以自抑，豆大的泪水湿了枕头，让周巡的脸埋在一片潮气中。眼前一片白光闪过，周巡还以为自己又射了，绝望地想着自己要是晕过去老关是不是也不肯放过他，直到一声响雷像低音炮一样在整个城市上空炸开，他才意识到，一场暴风雨要来了。

关宏峰的速度加快了，终于在第二个电闪雷鸣之际，释放在周巡身体里。周巡精疲力竭中冒出一个奇怪的想法，不带套内射，这他妈到底是谁，该不会是关宏宇那孙子冒充的他哥吧。被自己的想法惊到，周巡不禁想要确认一下，把脸从枕头里拿了出来，要拧过头看看。没有闪电的照明，其实也看不清什么，关宏峰却第一时间松开了他手腕上的钳制，遮住了他的眼睛。周巡敏锐地觉察到，覆盖着他的眼睛的手掌在微微发抖，窗户是关紧的，却有水打在他的后背上，和着窗外顷刻间响起的瓢泼大雨的声音，情绪迅速地在这间屋子弥漫开来。

“老关，你醒酒啦……”周巡自己也完全清醒了过来。  
关宏峰忽然拿开了手，开始四处捡自己的衣服。  
“老关，你要干嘛……”老关要走，一阵恐惧攫住了他。

“周巡，我…我不记得了。”关宏峰终于开口，声音像是从胃里挤出来一样。  
  
不该这样的，周巡没有喝醉，他本可以阻止这件事情的发生，可是现在已经晚了。  
“没问题，咱俩就当什么都没发生，好不好？”关宏峰眼看已经穿好衣服裤子，要拿周巡手里他的外套，周巡死攥着不松手，又一个雷轰然而至，周巡不禁提高了嗓门。  
“关宏峰！你疯了！外面下那么大的雨，大半夜的你要去哪？”

关宏峰停住了，周巡还以为自己终于劝住了，可他只是一言不发地离开了酒店，周巡抱着关宏峰的外套，那上面还残留着他的气息。


	10. Chapter 10

关宏峰的世界正在分崩离析…前一秒他在酒吧被人搭讪，后一秒却在酒店的浴室里洗澡，睡了一会儿醒来又发现自己正把周巡按在床上折腾，被撕裂的时间和空间让一切都失去了真实感。电梯载着他轻飘飘的身体坠落地面，酒店大堂的时钟刚刚过了十二点，自欺欺人的魔法被雷雨冲刷殆尽，缺失的记忆开始涌向他的脑海，仿佛滴入水中的墨，慢慢模糊了梦与醒的边界。

由于双胞胎弟弟的存在，关宏峰的自我认知感是比一般人要强的。幼儿时期，两人的个人特质还没发展成熟的时候，关宏峰第一个面对的，就是跟他一个模子生出来的弟弟，接触的越多，就越清楚哪个是自己，哪个是镜子。三十多年来他一直是自洽的，未曾颠覆过对自己的定义。

如今他却开始对自己感到陌生，雨水砸的他脑袋发麻，身上的毛衣像湿抹布一样贴在身上，关宏峰从头到脚都冷静了下来，翻江倒海的胃也归于平息。他应该恐慌，但他没有，这又反过来证明了他在变得令自己陌生，一个死循环。

如果他变得不再是他所认为的他，那么他是谁？这似乎变成了一个哲学问题……这个问题有种熟悉的感觉，他想起来了，于是掏出自己的手机，点开备忘录，在“一杯黑方，加冰，谢谢。”的下面还有一行字：

忒修斯之船？*[1]

他记起自己打下这一行字，可还是忍不住嗤笑一声，耍小聪明？低级。

关宏峰打算回自己的公寓，如果就这么步行也许要走上几个小时，也许他会被淋到感冒发烧，再一次进医院，而这次周巡恐怕是不会管他了。暴雨中，一辆黑色轿车挂着一档前行，最终停靠在了他身后的街角，关宏峰看到了另一种可能。

他往回走到轿车跟前，敲了敲车窗，摇下来的车窗飘出一阵阵热乎乎的咖啡味道，关宏峰冲里面的人问道：“能不能载我一程？”

车子开在积水的地面，发出潮湿的声音，雨刷不停地摇摆，刚擦干净的玻璃瞬间又蒙上一层雾气，窗外闪过一抹光晕，如同灯塔一般照亮漆黑的街，关宏峰认出来，那里是汉尼拔的诊所，他盯着那团光，直到它消失在他的视线里。

车很快便停到了公寓门口。  
“你们没必要再跟着我了吧。”关宏峰问身边的探员。  
“老大有点不放心，所以就派了我一个人，最后一天。”对方很诚恳地答道。  
“多谢你送我回来，十二点已过，你的任务也结束了，我们都各自回去休息吧。”  
“好的，你也注意安全。”  
关宏峰看着车子再次消失在街角，转身朝来时的路走去。 

 

“你还好吗？发生什么了？”  
汉尼拔应该是应付过一些棘手的病人，因此在看到关宏峰被淋成落汤鸡一样，深更半夜敲开他诊所的门时依然表现的十分有教养。

“我有问题想要问你。”  
汉尼拔找来一条毛巾递给关宏峰，但他并不确定应该用来擦哪里，衣服的水流到裤子上，裤子的水滴在地板上，这使他既不适合在房间里走动，也不适合停留太长时间，不过他本来也没这个打算。  
“上次见面之后，我开始出现记忆缺失的情况，后来虽然能慢慢想起来，但是完全没有历经的熟悉感，我……我是人格分裂了吗？”

“人格分裂？你是这么认为的吗？”汉尼拔一副好奇的样子，“我不会这样形容，在DID案例中几乎不存在记忆共通的情况。”

“那我这种情况怎么形容？” 

“我不会用任何词来形容。不要给自己下定义，现在我是以一个朋友的身份在劝你，因为你正在质疑身为心理医生的我，如果我们之间没有信任，咨询就失去了意义。”

汉尼拔说的没错，上一次咨询的时候他带着其他的目的，也许这就是事情变得一发不可收拾的原因。  
“上次咨询中间，我缺失了大概半个小时的记忆，你注意到了吗？”

“你睡着了。”

这倒可以解释为什么他一直没想起来这段时间的事情，但是……  
“你为什么不叫醒我？”

“为什么要叫醒你？如果我没猜错，你睡觉需要开着灯，那时你却能够在黑暗中直接进入NREM阶段睡眠，而现在，你已经能够在漆黑的晚上步行来到我这里，如果你认为这是你的另一个‘人格’，你不觉得他还是有些优点的吗？”

关宏峰一时竟哑口无言，他甚至没有分神去注意天黑这件事。来这里果然是对的，撇开他对汉尼拔存有的疑虑，第二人的意见确实能给他提供一个不同的看待问题的角度。

“如果你不认可我的治疗方式，我可以给你介绍其他的心理医生。”作为一个被病人逼问了半天的医生，汉尼拔可以说非常有耐心了，“但是你已经走了多半的路，现在放弃也是对你的不负责任，在下次咨询之前，我们至少应当尝试重建一下对彼此的信任，我正好打算这周末办个私人聚餐，你愿意参加吗？”

关宏峰还在犹豫，汉尼拔却很有兴致地继续道：“我还会邀请威尔·格雷厄姆，你应该认识，我听他说你们正在为一个案子头痛，或许你们可以讨论一下？就我们几个人，不必拘束，你觉得呢？”

关宏峰猜测，像汉尼拔这样富有且社会地位很高的人，参加他的私人聚餐应该很难得，但汉尼拔却用一种很低的姿态在邀请他，使得拒绝他的好意变成一种非常不礼貌的选择。他只好答应了下来。  
“不好意思叨扰你了。”他该走了。

“没关系，我的住所在404 Nottingham Rd，后天见。”  
汉尼拔接过关宏峰并未使用的毛巾，在他离开后将毛巾铺到了地板的水渍上，他看了看自己空荡荡的诊所，像往常一样关好灯锁上了大门。

外面的雨不知何时已经停了，关宏峰边走边给高亚楠去了电话。  
“亚楠，是这样，我想跟你打听一个事，当初你是怎么联系到莱克特医生的？”

高亚楠沉默了两秒，“哦，我的一个大学同学，学心理学的，在一个国际心理互助论坛上打听了一下，有个患者推荐的。”随后又话锋一转道：“你……跟周巡……怎么了？”

“你说什么？”  
关宏峰惊的脚歩都停住了，女人的直觉这么恐怖吗？刑侦支队需要更多的女刑警。

“哦，没什么，我就觉得你俩真是心有灵犀哈，前后脚打电话来问我同一个问题，而且我这里是下午一点半，你们那里应该是凌晨一点半，关队，你还好吧。”高亚楠最后听起来有些担忧。

大半夜在外游荡，他还好么？真说不好。但高亚楠会担心他，一定是从周巡那里听到了什么。周巡，跑了这么远竟然还是躲不掉这个名字，那样荒唐的记忆真的是属于他的吗？是不是只要不去想，就可以当做没有发生过，他永远都不会这样对待周巡，不，也许他一直都想这样对待周巡，而这些黑暗的想法让他能够在黑暗中存活。

他想到周巡会难过，会生气，唯独没有想到他竟然在担心自己。他怎么想到要跟高亚楠打听这件事？这么多年，他外表那副样子一直没变，就让人总忘了他脑袋里面已经装了很多东西了，一晃神，周巡已不再是那个不知所措的白纸，而在努力伸出手去抓住他。

“我没事，这就歇下了。”

关宏峰觉得自己不会摔下万丈深渊了。

 

[1]忒修斯之船：公元1世纪的时候普鲁塔克提出一个问题——如果忒修斯的船上的木头被逐渐替换，直到所有的木头都不是原来的木头，那这艘船还是原来的那艘船吗？


	11. Chapter 11

威尔一路开回了Wolftrap，途中停在便利店买了一大包香肠，狗狗们饿了快两天了，似乎并不介意先来点零食填填肚子，喂完它们威尔甚至没有多余的力气换身衣服，直接倒在了床上。

然而他却没有碰到床板，那里没有床板，取而代之，他掉进一个方形的洞，在洞口之上是他熟悉的天花板和顶灯，而在那下面则是无尽的黑暗，视觉上给人以跌落深渊的感觉，可感官却告诉他，并没有重力或者引力将他拉向后方，是他自己太轻，像一团气体，也许是氢气或者氦气，比空气还要轻，让他几乎无法呼吸，以一种缓慢又不可逆的速度漂离他的屋子。

一根根流光溢彩的丝线划破黑暗，有些与威尔擦肩而过，看不到它们的起点，也看不到它们的尽头，它们与他无关。天花板和顶灯越来越遥远，也许在他窒息在稀薄的空气中后，他的尸体会成为太空垃圾，漂浮在这个虚无的宇宙。就在那时，他熟悉的那只通体漆黑的牡鹿出现在洞口上方，居高临下地看着他，一根泛着金属色泽的黑色丝线从牡鹿身上伸向了他的身体，在丝线缠住他的手腕那一瞬间，他突然有了重量，开始往回坠落，洞口逐渐占据了他的整个视野……

威尔猛地睁开眼睛，温斯顿正蹲坐在他的胸口，看到威尔醒来开心地舔了舔他的脸，他坐起身，其他狗狗们也围在床的四周，一双双眼睛盯着威尔一动不动。

他叹了口气，捡起沙发上的毯子披在身上，从冰箱里拿出肉馅，加了些面粉搅成团，放进锅里蒸了起来，留了一些肉馅炸了一下，和着面粉和酒糟，做成一盒鱼饵。威尔把蒸好的粮食放进狗狗们的餐碗，它们迫不及待地摇着尾巴挤在了一起，他套上了外套，拿着做好的鱼饵和工具，推开后门走进了森林。

暴雨后的早晨更加清冷，走出不远，他的房子已经消失在浓雾中，威尔沿着他熟悉的小径前行，走了大约两公里，水流的声音渐渐变强，拨开雾气，一条溪流横亘在前方，这样不知名的小溪光在弗吉尼亚州就有数十条，它们汇聚到波托马克河，从切萨皮克湾注入大西洋。

涨了水位的溪流深及膝盖，水流也变得更加湍急，上游冲刷而来的泥沙使得鱼儿不得不浮到靠近水面的位置觅食，正是垂钓的好时机。威尔沿着溪流而上，寻找一处向阳的浅滩抛竿，架好杆后，便挑了一块岩石席地而坐。太阳逐渐驱散了雾气，森林深处传来各种鸟儿的叫声，它们偶尔会为威尔献上一些漂亮的完整羽毛，深吸了一口清晨的空气，身处大自然的感觉让他轻松了许多。

铃铛轻轻地响了响，威尔的视线回到溪流中，一只黑背鲫鱼正藏在水草丛中，小心翼翼地接近鱼饵，一阵突然响起的音乐将它惊走了。

“我打扰到你了吗？”汉尼拔的声音透出一丝不加掩饰的雀跃。

威尔一直在等一通电话，他们都在等网络部门的同事的调查结果，如果案子有了任何进展，会有人通知他，但一听到汉尼拔的声音，威尔便知道他不是为了此事打来的。

杰克昨晚正式将汉尼拔邀请到FBI给出第二意见，但这并没有什么意义，侧写已经很完善了，私下里，威尔也曾向汉尼拔透露了一些案子的细节和进展，威尔已经综合了俩人的观点，杰克对此应该心中有数，除非他是想从汉尼拔这里抓到什么破绽，而汉尼拔在杰克面前完美到无可挑剔，威尔已经能想象出电话那头汉尼拔闪着狡黠的眼睛和压不住得意洋洋的嘴角。

“你刚救了一条鱼。”

“那我真替这条鱼感到可惜，其他动物可不会在杀死它之前给它吃的。”

威尔不禁轻笑，“这更加说明应当远离满嘴谎言的高级哺乳动物。”

汉尼拔也笑了，“你可以带几条抓到的鱼来，我看看怎么处理一下，好加入明晚的菜单，这周末我们有一位客人。”

威尔听见不远处传来一声他熟悉的狗吠，他走的时候没有锁门，它们可能是嗅着他的味道跟来这里了。  
“真是少见，是谁让你说服自己去忍受他的无聊？”

“关宏峰。并且我保证这个周末绝对不会无聊。”

这个名字带着威尔允许自己暂时忘却的案子全部重新回到他的脑海，他还没来得及说什么，就听见山坡的另一头传来一声大喝，树枝噼里啪啦被折断，随即响起了此起彼伏的低吠和威胁的呜咽。  
“我过会儿再打给你。”

撂下电话，威尔快步翻上山坡，他看见Toby和Daisy的身影在外围绕圈，它们围着一个坐在地上的人，温斯顿摆出一副攻击的架势，威尔用声音阻止了它们进一步的行为。  
“大家，礼貌一点。”

地上的人似乎刚摔了个跟头，沾了满头满身的落叶，他喘着粗气抖掉它们，抬起头来，竟然是周巡。

“我看见有人在这头鬼鬼祟祟地观察你，可惜没追上。”周巡扶着树站起来，脚还有点瘸，依然有些忌惮他的狗群，“你的狗们还抓错人了。”

威尔把他扶到岩石边坐下，“你怎么找到这的？”

“我跟踪了你的狗。”周巡不好意思地嘿嘿一笑，随即又严肃道：“你不觉得那个人有可能是凶手吗？”

“是又如何，事实上，我们几乎可以确定凶手是谁了，但是缺乏有力的证据，现在什么也做不了。”他等的那通电话，也许根本不会打来，他将不得不接受汉尼拔的计划。

“你们怎么确定凶手的？”

“Scott·Wiener，前FBI网络信息部探员，在职期间将FBI机密泄露给媒体并利用黑客技术牟利，使用的是Wenus的网名，FBI查实后将他开除，之后这个名字就在黑客圈子销声匿迹了。”

一只鱼咬了钩，威尔提竿收线，将它放入水桶里。

“而那个癌症晚期的老人Donna，我们发现她在推特上声称自己的癌症已经治好了。凶手一定是通过网络搜集信息的，因此才选错了对象，我们交叉对比了死者的访问历史，发现他们都注册了同一个论坛，那个论坛里有很多人，但并不是所有人都有权限和能力能追踪到账号的地址，我们从管理员看起，发现了那个熟悉的ID——Wenus。”

“天使之翼。”周巡道出了那个论坛的名字。

“你怎么知道的？”周巡和关宏峰从现场直接离开了，FBI昨晚才查到论坛的线索。

“关宏峰是经由那个论坛被介绍给汉尼拔的，你看，汉尼拔知道这个论坛，他认识关宏峰，他认识你，他在这一切的中心。”威尔的余光里周巡仍在盯着他看，现在他明白周巡是为何而来的了。  
周巡拉近了他们的距离，轻声道：“也许他也认识凶手呢，毕竟，他可治过不少极端分子呢。”

“汉尼拔不会想认识那种人，但是他确实迷恋危险的感觉。”威尔看了看他的眼睛，突然有一种想要道歉的冲动，“所以离他太近也是一种危险…”

“我其实根本不在乎他，但是，如果他对关宏峰有什么危险的想法，他可要知道这里还有一个麻烦等着他。”

一会儿功夫桶里已经有了三条鱼，威尔架起火堆，串了一条大的烤着。  
“骨头长歪了，要打断了再接，痛吗？痛，但是比歪着强，如果汉尼拔用危险的方式治疗他的病人，就也要对后果负有责任，任何危险对于两个人来说是一样的…关宏峰怎么样了？”

周巡蹲在烤鱼边上望着火，并没有回答，威尔闻到了无力感散发出的霉味。  
“有时候，人与人之间就好像隔着一堵空气做的墙，我打赌你一定无法理解这种感觉。”

讽刺的是，当周巡这么说的时候，威尔已经感同身受了，即使从没有发生在他身上，毫无实感，他也能理解，这样的共情让他变轻，让他想起昨晚的梦。  
“只有真实存在的事情才是有重量的。”他不禁说了出口，周巡迷茫地看着他，他继续说，仿佛在解释给自己听，“我能与任何人共情，但是相处时间久了的普通人之间也能很好地共情，重量才是这两者根本的区别，你一定和关宏峰认识很久了，我能看见那份感情在你们俩个人身上的重量，它是双向的，它改变了你们两人。”

对他而言什么又是真实的呢？唯一连接他与这个世界的侧写工作让他不断变轻，他理解那些变态杀手，但从未有人理解他，他就像生在狼群中的孩子，无法知道自己到底是谁，直到…直到他遇见汉尼拔……  
一阵不属于他的翻江倒海的情绪席卷过来，将霉味冲刷殆尽，威尔不禁看向周巡，他张着死鱼嘴望着他，他竟然明白了。

鱼已经烤好了，威尔把树枝折断，分了一半给周巡，对他说：“我带你去找他。”于是打给了汉尼拔。

“收获如何？”

“钓上来几条，已经被我烤了，你恐怕得准备些别了，还得多准备一些，我叫上周巡了。”  
周巡还没从自己的情绪中恢复，啃着烤鱼一脸呆滞。

“这么好的材料可不能浪费，不是么。可惜我尝不到了。”

“那就一起钓鱼？”

“好啊，一言为定。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于轻与重的灵感来自于《不能承受的生命之轻》，我觉得关周是两个偏重的人，生活和情感让他们充满了烟火气，有时反而会蒙蔽他们的双眼。而拔杯则很轻，汉尼拔是孤独的，威尔更是从内到外与社会脱节，但奇妙的是他俩在一起的那份互相理解让两个人稳了下来。


	12. Chapter 12

与枪声几乎同时响起的，类似飞镖刺中镖靶的声音，轻的仿佛那不是来自一种致命的武器。颈动脉喷出的血液呈喷雾状飞溅在关宏峰脸上，在他逐渐染红的余光里，周巡正吃力地扶着阳台的栏杆想要站起来，被血浸湿的那缕头发软趴趴地贴在他的脸颊上，而在关宏峰身后的房间里，威尔瘫坐在地板上望着他们，汉尼拔正在用领带止住他腿上的伤口。

月亮隐蔽在阴云里，在此刻诡异的安静中，一楼传来的音乐声清晰可辨，低沉的男声温柔地唱着：

_…There are things we can’t recall_  
_Blind as night that finds us all_  
_Winter tucks her children in her fragile china dolls…_

血雾迫使关宏峰侧过头眯起眼睛，这时，角落里一个反光的小物体吸引了他的注意力，那是一块纯白色的拼图，关宏峰不禁深吸了一口气，今晚发生的所有事情在他脑中逐渐拼凑起来。

……

“你喜欢拼图？”  
沙发边几上放着一幅快要完成的拼图，每一片都是白色的，不过看上去已经有些暗淡了。

“说不上喜欢，收拾屋子时偶然发现的，威尔喜欢用它整理思路，拼完了就拆散开重来，你也可以试一试。”  
汉尼拔回到厨房门口招呼关宏峰，“在那之前，先帮我个忙，今天的食物非常需要你提供一些建议。”

关宏峰挑了挑眉，跟进了厨房，与古典的客厅截然不同，厨房通体笼罩在不锈钢的光泽中，泛着森然的冷意，尚未处理的食材井然有序地排列在中岛台面上。  
“你喜欢下厨。”惊叹于厨房的规模，关宏峰这次用了肯定的语气。

“一点小癖好罢了。”汉尼拔掂量着面前熬好的骨汤和一众材料，继续道：“广东的一位同行教了我这种做法，但是我听说在中国不同的地方做法是不一样的，在津港是怎样的呢？”

“恩…我们会用一种特别的锅…不用这么麻烦了，就用广东的做法吧。”

……

门铃再次响了起来，汉尼拔擦干手到前厅开门。

“你好，我是周巡，请问这里是……”  
“是的，我是汉尼拔，久仰大名。”  
“哪里哪里，我才是久仰大名。”周巡笑着跟汉尼拔握了握手。  
“快请进，我还得准备一会儿，请随便逛逛，不必拘束。”

周巡顺着汉尼拔的方向望去，看到餐桌上已经摆好了一个电磁炉，上面坐着一锅冒热气的浓汤底，周围摆了几盘洗干净的蔬菜，不禁乐开了花。  
“这是火锅？！”

汉尼拔笑着点点头，“潮汕火锅，我刚刚还从关宏峰那里学到了铜火锅的做法。”

周巡看到关宏峰坐在沙发上向这边摆了摆手，一时有点尴尬，不过关宏峰似乎对周巡的到来并不惊讶，继续摆弄他面前的东西。周巡走到近前，他也没有抬头，只是用手拍了拍旁边的座位，示意周巡坐下。

茶几上散落着数片拼图，关宏峰在逐一尝试着拼到已有的区域里，周巡刚想偷懒，拿起一片翻过来一看，竟然背面也是白色的，忍不住在心里翻了个白眼。

……

威尔拿着钥匙开了门，看到周巡正趴在客厅地板上。

“你别找了。”关宏峰把他拎起来。  
“万一是我们弄丢的呢？”  
“你看，”关宏峰把他拽过去，“这个拼图被拼过许多次，所有边角都有磨损的痕迹，但是这块四周都是崭新的，这片拼图应该早就丢了。”  
“就算不是，赖到我们头上可咋整。”

茶几上摆着一个完整的白色拼图，只是中间偏左的位置缺了一块。  
“你们拼完了？”  
“应该不能算拼完了。”关宏峰答道。  
“可也只能拼到这里了，”威尔抚上缺失的那块，“一开始就丢了。*[1]”

威尔的手机响了起来。  
“你在哪？”杰克劈头盖脸地问道。  
“汉尼拔家，网络部有消息了吗？”他边说边朝楼梯走去。

汉尼拔终于把肉切好了，一并端了上来，周巡和关宏峰到餐厅入座。  
“威尔呢？”  
“他接了个电话，上楼了。”周巡虽然在说话，眼睛还在盯着锅里。  
“我一会儿去叫他，对了，尽头那个门里面是储藏室，你们想喝什么自己挑。”

汉尼拔又回到了厨房找酱料。周巡问关宏峰想喝什么，关宏峰摇了摇头，于是他自己进了储藏室找啤酒。威尔站在二楼起居室的阳台边，杰克在电话里说，他正在赶过去，他们查到Scott·Wiener昨天买了一把枪。

就在这时，所有的灯都灭了，整栋房子湮没在黑暗中。

周巡还没等眼睛适应了黑暗，就摸到储藏室的门，可是却怎么也打不开，餐厅中传来瓷器碎裂的声音，随后就是什么东西砸到了地板上，他拍着门叫老关，却没有回应，情急之下竟忘了自己之前在林子里崴了脚，直接踹到门上，门是开了，他也疼得跪了下去。

关宏峰倒在餐厅中间，周巡拖着瘸腿过去，摸了摸他的脑袋，没有发现出血点，一阵摇晃下关宏峰有了反应，他扶着被砸青的脑袋，不可思议地看着周巡。  
“发生什么了？你怎么在这里？”  
周巡的下巴掉了下来，一个可怕的猜想在他脑中形成了，他努力劝自己关宏峰是被砸了脑袋迷糊了。  
关宏峰的下一个问题让周巡的努力化为泡影，他问道：“威尔来了吗？”  
“……他在二楼。”  
“快去找他，他有危险！”

 

“你知道吗，在加入FBI之前，我就知道你了。”

杰克在电话里喊着什么，威尔直接挂断了，将手机随意地扔在一边。

“是你让我知道人还可以这样活着，冷眼旁观中实现自身的价值，却从不真的触碰这个世界。在你遇见汉尼拔时，我就知道他会毁了你，就像每一个心理医生在做的事情一样，他们致力于让人类变得‘普通’，与生俱来的洞察力让你痛苦地清醒着，你真的愿意放弃它，而活在盲目的快乐中吗？问问你自己，你真的想要变得‘普通’吗？”

电很快恢复了，威尔注视着眼前的凶手，羸弱的身体，深陷的眼窝，举着枪的双手微微颤抖着，他吸毒有一阵子了，与照片上的Scott判若两人。

“汉尼拔并不‘普通’，他没有把我变得‘普通’。”  
如果不是被枪指着，威尔会被这股崇拜之情弄得脸上发热，被热情蒙蔽了双眼的Scott把他供上了神坛，看着威尔跌落人间一定让他痛苦不堪。

“我所杀的每一个人，都是对你的劝告，如果你听进去了，我愿成为你下一个抓到的罪犯，成为你与世界的联系，成为你存在的理由，你为什么不听！”

汉尼拔的声音在门外响起，“恕我直言，你这个毫无创意的蹩脚杀手还配不上威尔的能力。”

 

关宏峰和周巡上到二楼，起居室的门被从里面反锁了，里面传来凶手歇斯底里的叫喊，汉尼拔下楼去拿钥匙，关宏峰撞不开门。周巡想了想建筑的构造，果断从背面的弦窗爬上了屋顶，从上方接近了阳台，他惊喜地发现阳台的门开着，而凶手背对着阳台举着枪。

“事实是，上帝既不会恨，也不会爱，而那个陷入爱情的威尔早就已经死了。”Scott绝望地说到。

周巡从屋顶一跃而下，两腿夹住了凶手的脑袋，凶手开了枪，但因为重心不稳子弹射歪了，威尔扶着大腿倒了下去，凶手被勒得向后退，带着周巡的脑袋磕到了阳台栏杆上，汉尼拔和关宏峰冲进起居室，看到的正是这一幕。

关宏峰没有停下脚步，直接跑向前方，在凶手爬起来用枪瞄准周巡之前扼住了他的手腕，凶手没有受过专业训练，手劲却出人意料的大，关宏峰无法夺下他的枪制服他，突然，他冒出一个主意，凶手后背靠着栏杆，为什么不把他扔下去呢？这个高度，根据他落地的姿势，存活率从50%-80%不等，但100%无法继续对他们造成威胁。

一个危险的想法，但诱惑力如此之大，关宏峰用另一只手掐住对方的脖子，慢慢往上提。

杰克的车灯划破了黑暗，从远处早已望见楼上这一幕，他拿着上好膛的枪打开车门直接瞄准，Scott身体正好盖住了关宏峰，杰克毫不犹豫地扣下扳机。

现在Scott 100%要死了，关宏峰不必再把他扔下楼去，从他脖子喷溅处的血液似乎不是被子弹打出来的，而是被他的手掐出来的，他不能放手，他不想放手。

角落里的白色拼图也没能逃过被沾染的命运，他现在看到了，那些曾经将他撕裂的所有恐惧，其实都是从来不曾远离的勇气，他是别人眼中的深思熟虑、波澜不惊，他也是只有自己才知道的不择手段、誓不罢休。

关宏峰零距离地感受着生命从Scott 的身体中飞速流逝，以及自己从记忆到情绪的重新整合，那是凶手的死亡与他的重生。

 

[1] “Lost from the start.”


	13. Chapter 13

“医疗队怎么还没到。”杰克在前厅焦躁地来回踱步，他探头看了一眼餐厅，这个屋子里只有他还在意这件事。

杰克见过无数诡异的现场，但大都是静止的画面，从来没有如此生动过。汉尼拔正在处理周巡脑后的伤口，周巡一边龇牙咧嘴一边吃着关宏峰夹过来的涮肉，关宏峰把涮好的菜用漏勺分在大家的盘子里，威尔身下垫了几层浴巾，身上盖了一层毯子，平躺在旁边的地板上，尽量减缓他的伤口渗血的速度。

也许是肾上腺素的作用还残留在体内，每个人的精神都很好，有说有笑地吃着晚餐，或者可以改叫夜宵了。他们的衣服上或多或少地残留着自己或别人的血迹，让这副进食场景带上一种野蛮的恐怖感。Scott·Wiener的尸体正躺在二楼的阳台，似乎已经被所有人遗忘。

“你们这样搞得我都饿了。”杰克放弃了挣扎，坐到餐桌上。

“食物是人类的基本需求，别愧疚了，一起吃吧。”汉尼拔递过一套餐具，坐下来问关宏峰是否还好。

关宏峰除了额头青了一块，别的地方毫发无损。在阳台上时，他紧紧攥着Scott已经不再喷血的脖子，杰克冲着他的耳朵大吼，他回过神来，但是他的手还是不受控制，直到周巡将他猩红的手指一个一个掰开，汉尼拔上前瞥了一眼便宣告了凶手的死亡，然后像现在一样问关宏峰，“你还好吧？”

“好的不能再好了。”

汉尼拔露出了满意的微笑，向大家提议道：“‘摄影师’的案子总算完结了，让我们为此举杯。”

庆祝他人的死亡的感觉让杰克略感不适，但还是随着大家举起了酒杯，就连躺在地上的威尔也跟着举起了身边的矿泉水瓶。

医疗队和法医组的车一起到了，吉米·普赖斯解释道，事发突然，医疗队没来得及检查油箱半路抛锚了，还好他们车里有备用的油。医护人员把威尔抬上车，同时强烈坚持周巡也去医院做检查，四个人一起上了救护车，留下杰克和他手底下的人处理汉尼拔一片狼藉的房子。

 

处理过伤口后护士离开了，病房里只剩威尔和汉尼拔。

“如今杰克搞定了凶手，关宏峰摆脱了梦魇，而我却只留下一个弹坑。”威尔打趣道。

“你应该待在厨房，跟我在一起的。”汉尼拔对于威尔不按计划行事表示不满。

“那就没有意思了，不是么？”

汉尼拔沉默了一阵，在心里衡量着，最后还是妥协了，“好吧，这次是有些过了，懦夫给自己配了把枪，我应该想到的。”

“他毫无经验，枪法比我好不到哪去，而且他也不享受杀戮，在这方面比普通人还不如。”

然而威尔无意间把Scott“逼上”了杀人的道路，意识到他可以如此轻易地操纵一个人使威尔很难继续将对方视作平等的人而不是工具，这种危险的优越感一定是汉尼拔无时无刻不在体会着的。

威尔看向汉尼拔，享受着此刻的心照不宣。在这样的时刻他会难得地喜欢自己的共情能力，因为他总是可以相信自己的感觉，而此刻他感觉到汉尼拔冰冷的心为他融化，变成柔软的，容易被杀死的——活着的东西。

“发生不幸的可能性依然存在，我们所获得的任何成就都不值得让你置身于这样的可能性之中。”

汉尼拔能说出口的道歉也不过如此了，威尔笑道：“按照Scott的想法，在爱上你的时候不幸就已经降临在我头上了。”

“噢，威尔，”汉尼拔不禁叹息，“这是我听过最动人的告白。”

 

一周后……

双人床被两个大行李箱给占满了，一个整整齐齐码着叠好的衣服，洗漱用品，最上面还摆了几本书，另一个胡乱堆着不成双的袜子，皱巴巴的外套和没开封的蔓越莓干巧克力，周巡在公寓里无头苍蝇一般转了好几圈，最后站在了收拾好的的行李箱前面，刚想伸手解开扣好的搭扣，就发现关宏峰正面无表情地站在对面。

周巡讷讷地收回自己的手，解释道：“我就想看看你有没有错把我的衣服塞你的箱子里了。”

关宏峰面不改色地瞅着他。

周巡愁眉苦脸地挠着头发，“我咋找不到我的牛仔裤了呢？就是前天在李维斯买的那件，你不也在他家买了裤子吗，我这不是怕你搞混了……”

关宏峰把周巡的行李箱给拎到地上，掀开下面的被，一条牛仔裤躺在床单上，裤脚上还挂着一只袜子，周巡连忙把它们塞进了箱子。

“都几点了，赶紧收拾完好睡觉。”关宏峰把自己的箱子合上推到墙边。

“你这就回去能行吗？不用继续做心理咨询了吗？”

关宏峰摇了摇头，“我跟汉尼拔都默认我俩不需要再见面了。”在预约的时间，关宏峰没有出现，汉尼拔也没有联系他。不过为了等周巡交流活动圆满结束，他便多呆了几天。

关宏峰坐到床上，边看着周巡叠衣服边继续说道：“我刚参加工作的时候，年轻气盛，对每个接手的案子都带着一种使命感，觉得自己有能力给这个世界主持公道，意识到这点后就总在心里告诫自己，这种情绪化会影响客观判断，是不可取的。不知从什么时候起，自己的情绪就真的钝化了，尸体成了日常工作的组成部分，载满了爱恨情仇的动机也不过是分析案情的工具，这么多年的刑侦工作给我带来的变化，如今我感觉自己终于能够正视它们了。也许有一天，我会因此失去做刑警的资格，尽管要接受这点也挺难的。”

周巡认真地瞅了关宏峰几秒，就没心没肺地笑起来，“老关呐，咱俩都多大岁数了，没等你脑子不好使，腿脚就要先不好使了，还想干一辈子一线啊？依我看，等你下来，就把你破过的案子总结总结，拿到局里给新人做培训，那些丰功伟绩够你吹到退休了，我就接替你当队长，再培养培养小汪给我打下手，保证不会给支队丢脸。”

不过这一切想法的前提是，关宏峰回到支队做队长，周巡看着关宏峰面色有缓和的迹象，心下觉得应该趁热打铁。

关宏峰一开始听周巡让他退休气不打一处来，但仔细想想他说的也挺在理，一拨又一拨的新人会慢慢成长起来，从老一辈的手中接下支队的担子，生生不息地运转下去。

“怎么样，这个主意不错吧~”

关宏峰腿上一沉，周巡竟然坐了上来，然后像猫一样开始蹭他的脖子。关宏峰假装不解其意，顺势往后倒在了床上，“好啊，在美国的最后一个晚上，不能浪费。”于是心满意足地看到骑在他身上的周巡目的没达成反而满脸通红地噘起了嘴。

周巡抓起关宏峰的两个手腕开始左右晃，边晃边在那哼唧，“老关~~老关~~”活像个吃不到零食扯着大人裤子耍赖的三岁小孩。

关宏峰实在绷不住脸上的表情笑了起来，手上一使力把周巡拽到眼前来，看着他的眼睛对他说：

“叫关队。”

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢今年夏天最耀眼的两位哥哥，如果不是他们，我可能永远没有勇气和热情去尝试写同人。还有留言和默默点赞的小伙伴们，感谢你们的鼓励~
> 
> 作为一个看过心理医生的敏感体质，一直很关注关宏峰的心理状况，也对茶杯这种边缘人群有些共鸣，如果爱情给人以铠甲，此时不穿更待何时，我不想要十几年求而不得，不想要can't live with him, can't live without him. 我只想他们朝着自己的心，披荆斩棘，逆天改命，再多隔阂也不能阻挡。
> 
> 写的过程中实现了很多自己的小愿望很开心，喜欢的书，喜欢的歌，喜欢的小kink，但是自己水平有限，也有卡文卡得情节都不连贯的时候，还有很多想表达的东西都一带而过了，也不知道有没有很好的表达出来。尽管努力地让四个人势均力敌，都发光发热，处在暗线的拔杯戏份还是比较少（四个人在我心里是同样份量），总之还请各位多多包涵啦。


End file.
